family portrait
by lolalova45
Summary: La famille il n'y a rien de plus important, les Guilbert, les Salvatore et les Mikealson sont d'accord là dessus mais comme dans toute famille il y a des histoires, des conflits. Mais ça permet de se rapprocher des siens et surtout d'avoir une source d'inspiration... all human
1. Chapter 1

VEGAS CEASAR PALACE SUITE INCONNUE 2 A.M.

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit sur un groupe de jeunes qui paraissaient totalement épuisés, ce qui était probablement le cas vu qu'ils venaient de terminer leur tournée d' un an qui les avait fait traverser les 5 continents et pas loin de 30 pays. Ils venaient de donner leur dernier concert au Ceasar Palace.

En tête du groupe on pouvait voir un grand brun au yeux océans portant un tee-shirt et un jean noir Damon. Il était suivit par un brun au yeux verts habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean troué au genoux, Stefan. Derrière eux, trois jeunes femmes une blonde au yeux bleus, portant un short noir et un débardeur blanc brillant : compagnes des jumelles brunes étaient vêtue d'une robe courte blanche dos nus qui permettait d'apercevoir leurs tatouages sur l'épaule pour l'une, Katherina et sur le flan gauche pour l'autre, Elena. Enfin un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir ses muscles, Jérémie.

A la suite de ce groupe suivaient trois personnes un homme ayant la trentaine châtain clair avec une barbe de trois jours, Alaric, une jeune femme blonde dont les cheveux lui caressaient les hanches vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un débardeur gris, Lexie, et une jeune fille noire qui portait une robe longue bohème, Bonnie.

Une fois dans la suite, le première homme remarqua plusieurs enveloppes sur la table sur chacune d'elles leurs noms étaient calligraphiés. Après les avoir distribuées sans un mot, il ouvrit la sienne et sa lecture le fit sourire

_Mr et Mme Mickealson et Mme Donnovan_

_sont heureux et fières de vous annoncer les __fiançailles_

_de Rebekah et Matt qui auront lieux à Mystic Falls ce samedi_

_La réception se déroulera au Mystic grill_

suite à l'invitation une note manuscrite était rajouté cette dernière déclencha hilarité du groupe

PS: vous avez intérêt à être présent tournée ou non je m'en fiche il me faut mes demoiselles d'honneurs pour m'aider à préparer le mariage! Matt à besoin de son témoin, donc dès que vous avez fini de lire ça vous sautez dans votre jet et vous venez à Mystic Falls sinon ma vengeance sera terrible et je vous poursuivrez à travers les 5 continents et tous les pays du monde pour vous faire payer d'avoir gâché mon bonheur!

Bekah qui a hâte de revoir ses meilleurs amies

-elle changera jamais fit la seule blonde du groupe

-tu as raison Caroline heureusement que la tournée se terminait ce soir et que nous décollons tout à l'heure sinon elle serait surement venue nous chercher par la peau des fesses. Je plein Donnovan... dit le premier brun

-Damon! Firent les jumelles en cœur

-Matt est très heureux avec elle. Et tu peux parler quand on sait qui sont ses frères je trouve que c'est elle qui s'en est le mieux sortit si on ne compte pas Finn et Elijah continua Elena avec un sourire

-De plus je crois me rappeler que Niklauss est ton meilleur ami non?renchérit Katherina ce n'est pas une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal, non?

- en plus je me souviens pas avoir finis au poste la dernière fois que nous avons fait une soirée avec Bekah... rajouta Caroline avec ironie.

-3 à 0 murmura Stefan en souriant complice à Jérémie puis s'adressant à leur aîné, laisse tomber Damon elles savent que tu adores Bekah et que tu es super content de rentrer à Mystic Falls pour revoir ton pote avec qui tu vas de nouveau mettre la ville à feu et à sang...

- Mon dieu heureusement que Liz vous connait sinon je n'imagine pas le nombre de nuits que vous auriez passés en cellule de dégrisement au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans votre lit...fit Jérémie

-ouai si on enlève les hurlements des trois furies enfin quatre si on compte Bekah avec Klauss non en fait je me plein pas elle est pire que vous trois réunies...

- Damon fit Alaric désespéré par le comportement enfantin de son mari avec ses frères et sœurs et Caroline qui même sans être du même sang faisait partie de la famille.

- bon on va se couché si il faut se lever tout à l'heure pour ne pas louper l'avion sinon on va pas pouvoir mettre notre surprise en place fit Jérémie en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

-je suis d'accord avec lui dit Stefan en entraînant Lexie avec lui.

-okay tardaient pas trop les filles fit Damon en suivant Alaric jusqu'à leur chambre

- t'inquiète pas grand frère lui répondis Elena en souriant

après quelques minutes de silence Caroline regarda ses amies et exprima à voix haute se qu'elles pensaient toutes les trois

-je me demande comment on va faire pour se concentrer sur l'album qu'on est sensé produire durant notre année de congé si on a une source de distraction enfin trois ...

-dites vous pensez qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit avant qu'on parte? demanda Katherina

- non il était juste déçut que tu partes alors qu'il été prêt à envoyer balader toute sa vie et sa réputation en l'air pour toi si Damon et Alaric ne l'en avait pas dit Caroline

- Katherina, Elijah est l'homme le plus intègre qu'on connaisse il t'a résisté toute une année pour ne pas que notre famille revive ce qui c'était passé avec Damon et Alaric. Aucun homme sur terre n'aurait pu le faire vu comment tu le provoquais et il l'a fait pour toi. Je pense que si il n'y avait pas eu sa famille il t'aurait suivit sans un regard en arrière lui dit sa jumelle.

-Même si il t'en veut je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi on est parti, en plus tu lui as demander de nous suivre c'est lui qui à dit non donc il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir fit Caroline.

-Et puis tu lui as écrit une chanson dans laquelle tu t'excuses plus ou moins de ton choix donc si il ne comprend pas il ne vaut pas mieu que ses deux crétins de frères... rajouta Elena

-vous avez raison fit Katherina avec un sourire bon on va se coucher qu'on puisse se lever tout à l'heure?

MYSTIC FALLS, MANOIR MIKEALSON, SALON, 3A.M

Surpris de voir de la lumière dans le salon à cette heure si tardive Niklaus Mikealson entra dans la pièce afin de voir lequel de ses frères avait des insomnies.

-Elijah? Fit il en voyant son frère aîné un verre à la main perdu dans de sombres pensés d'après l'air torturé de son visage

-Klaus? Tu ne dors pas?

-toi non plus, quelque chose ne va pas?

- tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas juste des souvenirs qui remonte... notre sœur m'a averti dans la soirée du retour des Salvatore et des Guilbert...je me doutais bien qu'ils seraient présent pour Matt et Bekah mais elle m'a avoué qu'ils seraient là pour la prochaine année, ils doivent produire un nouvel album...

- et bien tu pourras ainsi avoir cette conversation que tu n'arrête pas d'éviter avec Katherina. Ne fais pas cette tête mon frère, elle t'as quand même écrit une chanson, tu sais celle que tu n'arrêtes pas d'écouter depuis qu'elle est sortie... et je sais de source sur que tu aurais pu la suivre si tu avais voulus...

- Damon... il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir fais du mal à sa sœur non?

-aussi surprenant que ce soit non il ne t'en veux pas il te dit juste chapeau d'avoir résister pendant un an à la tentation et surtout merci de ne pas avoir relancer un scandale avec sa famille comme lui l'a fait avec Alaric. Il se doute de ce par quoi tu es passé car d'après lui quand sa sœur veux quelque chose elle l'obtient. Le fait que tu lui ai résisté a attisé sa curiosité et au final elle a commencer à ressentir la même chose que toi...finit tristement Klaus

-Klaus, il n'y a pas que Les Salvatore- Guilbert qui reviennent... tout le groupe revient...

Elijah en voyant l'éclat de tristesse mêlé à de la résignation dans les yeux de son frère vit qu'il avez compris de qui il parlait. Caroline Forbes était a la fois la force et la faiblesse de Klaus. Il l'aimait et la haïssait car elle le faisait se sentir faible il ne savait pas lui résister, il s'était mit en couple avec l'une des personnes que Caroline détestait le plus, une bêtise qu'il regrettait mais par fierté il refuser de rompre tout en sachant que les sœurs de son meilleur ami allaient le tuer quand elles apprendraient qu'il sortait avec leur cousine détesté Tatia Petrova...

- et bien la ville risque de subir une guerre très prochainement et je ne pense pas que je vais en ressortir vivant... je l'aurais cherché tu me diras...

- je pense que vous allez tous souffrir fit une voix railleuse dans leur dos. Les filles m'ont prévenu qu'ils allaient donner un mini concert pour mes fiançailles lança Rebekah avec un sourire qui fit peur à ses frères, pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui vous attends écoutait donc leur dernière chanson...pour info ce sont les filles qui l'ont écrite, leur dit elle en laissant un CD sur la table avant de disparaître sans leur laisser le temps de parler

- okay, fis Klaus si même Rebekah se ligue contre nous c'est qu'elles vont nous en faire baver... je.. on écoute leur chanson ou on garde la surprise?

- je déteste les surprises lui répondit Elijah autant être préparé non?

TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR

**The lights are out and I barely know you**  
**We're going up and the place is slowing down**  
**I knew you'd come around**  
**You captivate me, something about you has got m**_e_  
**I was lonely now you make me feel alive**  
**Will you be mine tonight ?**

**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

**My heart is racing as you're moving closer**  
**You take me higher with every breath I take**_)_  
**Would it be wrong to stay ?**

**One look at you and I know what you're thinking**  
**Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down**  
**You turn me inside out**

**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

**I wanna kiss a girl**  
**I wanna kiss a girl**  
**I wanna kiss a boy**  
**I wanna...**

**I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**  
**I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**  
**I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**  
**I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)**

**Dadada da dadadada**  
_Dadada da dadadada_  
**Dadada da dadadada (oh)**

**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**  
**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**  
**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**  
**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me**  
**Please don't stop !**

Le flegme légendaire d'Elijah venait apparemment de se faire la malle se dit Klaus en voyant le regard de son Frère qui exprimait à la fois son désir de réaliser se que les filles chantaient et sa désapprobation devant de telles paroles.

Par pure provocation vis à vis de son frère il dit

- je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire comme clip avec de telles paroles un truc bien provoquant si ils suivent leurs paroles...

-Niklaus fit perfidement Elijah en voyant la provocation derrière ses paroles, Caroline sera dans le clip elle aussi imagine la mettre en scène les paroles.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il abandonna son frère à ses fantasmes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PENSION SALVATORE, 14P.M

-enfin à la maison fit Damon en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon suivit par toute la petite troupe

-à qu'elle heure doit on être au Grill? Demanda Stefan à ses soeurs

- les premiers invités devrait arriver pour sept heures donc il faudrait y être pour cinq heures et demi au plus tard six heures si on veut pouvoir tout installer avant lui répondit Katherina

- on est attendu pour cinq heures l'heure apprit Caroline, Bekah m'a envoyé un message elle a des nouvelles à nous annoncer, pas très bonne apparemment, et elle voudrait nous demander certaines chansons

- okay, fit Elena allons préparer nos tenues et notre matériel

MYSTIC GRILL, 16.30P.M

Rebekah Mickealson était en train d'organiser la salle de son restaurant quand elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir se retournant vivement elle eu un énorme sourire ne voyant ses meilleures amies entrer dans le bar suivit de leurs frères

-hey, contente de vous voir!

-vu comment tu nous as menacé on à jugé plus prudent de venir fit Stefan avec un sourire

- tu sais qu'on aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde n'est ce pas? Lui dit Damon voir La petite aristocrate anglaise mariée à un américain...

-toi aussi tu m'as manqué Damon, j'espère que tu sauras rendre la raison à mon crétin de frère pour une fois fit elle avec un sérieux qui alerta Damon

- il a fait quoi cette fois? Lui demanda t il

- il fait actuellement partie de votre famille...

-je te demande pardon? Fit Stefan aussi surprit que toutes les autres personnes présentes

- désolé de vous annoncer que Tatia est l'une de mes belles sœurs l'autre et la j'ai faillis tuer Kol, désolé Care mais c'est l'autre s***** d'Haley. C'est pour ça que je voulait vous voir avant que tout le monde ne débarque.

-ça pourrait-être drôle fit Caroline avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux en regardant les jumelles qui avaient un regard sadique en pensant à la torture mentale qu'elles allez infliger aux frères de leur amie

-je pense que tes frères vont pas tarder à découvrir qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec mes soeurs fit Jérémie, j'aurais presque pitié d'eux... presque

- Bekah fit Elena avant ton mariage tu seras débarrassée de tes belles sœurs que tu as l'air d'adorer...au fait quelle chanson veux tu?

- juste votre reprise de Vivo per lei.

18P.M

Elijah, Klaus et Kol venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant de leur soeur afin de l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée. Ils furent accueillit par un Matt au bord du fou rire dont ils ne comprirent pas l'origine jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent un cri provenant de l'arrière salle

-Les filles! je vais vous tuer! fit Damon suivit de plusieurs gloussements qui se dirigèrent vers la salle principale

Caroline, Eléna et Katherina firent leur entrée en riant

-je vous avez prévenu qu'il allait péter un câble. Ses précieux cheveux qui deviennent miraculeusement rose au lieu du noir habituel... fit Elena

elles étaient suivis par Stefan et Jérémie qui semblaient exaspérés par le comportement puéril de leurs sœurs. Mais leur fou rire se stoppa lorsqu'elles remarquèrent les nouveaux venus et un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de leurs frères.

-tiens les frères Mikealson fit Jérémie vous venez nous aider à installer le reste de la scène pour ce soir les filles doivent finir de se préparer, Damon nous rejoindra quand il aura retrouvé sa couleur naturelle. Puis se tournant vers son frère il lui demanda, Alaric a finit avec le réglage de la sono? Qu'on puisse tester avant le début de la fête.

-on va allez voir, lui répondit Stefan puis se tournant vers ses soeurs et son amie, allez finir de vous préparer les filles Bonnie et Lexie ont du revenir avec vos tenues

- oui on va aller voir Messieurs à tout à l'heure fit Caroline avec un sourire mauvais vers les Mikealson

une fois les filles sorties de la pièce Niklaus demanda

-elles ont un problème avec nous? D'habitude les jumelles me saute dessus pour me dire bonjour

-Klauss fit Stefan en le regardant comme si c'était le dernier de abruti, rappel moi avec qui tu sors?

- Oh... à oui et bien je pense que si on survit à la soirée avec Kol on doit s'estimer heureux c'est ça?

- et bien si tu survis à Damon et à la soirée en fait notre frère aurait deux trois choses à te dire et je ne pense pas que se soit le récit de notre dernière soirée..;

-NIKLAUS MICKEALSON! Fit alors la douce et mélodieuse voix de son meilleur ami qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec sa toute nouvelle couleur, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête? oh salut Elijah, Kol nan toi aussi il t'es passé quoi par la tête? Tatia et Haley sérieusement? Vous avez revu vos critère à la baisse? Enfin bon je pense que vous allez le regretter amèrement... bon les gars Alaric a fini avec la sono, on peu la tester fit alors Damon en passant du coq à l'âne comme si c'était tout à fait normal

-Okay fit le plus jeune Mickealson, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer? Et pourquoi est ce que Salvatore parle comme ça de Haley?

- Et bien ça c'était Damon en mode grand frère je suppose, oui je sais ça fait toujours bizarre au début, fit Klaus, et il n'apprécie pas Haley car elle est responsable de la rupture entre Caroline et Lockwood

- et en quoi ça me concerne? C'est toi qui fréquente leur famille pas moi,

-je suppose que le fait que notre sœur soit amie avec les filles qui détestent nos copines fait que ça te concerne petit frère. En plus je pense que l'une des jumelles avait un faible pour toi au lycée...

-ah? Fit Kol tout à coup intéressé

- je te déconseille de tenter le coup à moins que tu ne tiennes pas à ce qui fait de toi un homme, fit la voix de Rebekah

-Bekah...

-pas de Bekah qui tienne. Restes toi loin d'elle ou tu le regretteras amèrement fit sa soeur tu as une copine

-hey je m'en fou de la Guilbert j'étais juste surpris

-bien venez m'aider pour le buffet et finir la déco de la salle

19P.M

en coulisse s'était l'effervescence les filles avaient enfilé leurs tenues des mini shorts noirs ultra moulants et des débardeurs blancs laissant entre apercevoir leurs nombrils avec des Doc martens noires, les garçons eux portaient leur habituel ensemble jean chemise.

Sur scène Rebekah après avoir remercié les invité pour leur présence, leur annonça

-bien ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir droit à la présence de stars internationales qui vont nous donner un show privé avec quelque une de leurs nouvelles chansons, vous aurez bien entendu compris de qui je parlais les Vampires sont présents ce soir.

Ils y eu une véritable ovation dans la salle car ils avaient toujours étaient très apprécié même du temps ou ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe qui joué dans le garage des Guilbert le week end.

Damon fut le premier à entrer sur scéne suivit de Stefan et enfin Jérémie s'installa à la batterie tandis que ses frères prenait leur guitare. Jérémie commença à jouer et les filles firent leur entrée

_girlfriend_

**(en coeur)**_  
_**Hey Hey You You**_  
_**I don't like your girlfriend**_  
_**No way No way**_  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey Hey You You**_  
_**I could be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey Hey You You**_  
_**I know that you like me**_  
_**No way No way**_  
_**No, it's not a secret**_  
_**Hey Hey You You**_  
_**I want to be your girlfriend**

_Caroline_

**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know**  
**What I can do**  
**To make you feel alright**

**Don't pretend**  
**I think you know**  
**I'm damn precious**  
**And hell yeah**  
**I'm the mother fucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too**  
**And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_(refrain en coeur)_

_Elena_

**I can see the way**  
**I see the way**  
**You look at me**  
**And even when you look away**  
**I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time**  
**Again and again**

**So come over here**  
**And tell me what I wanna hear**  
**Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't wanna hear you say her name**  
**Ever again**

**Because...**

_Katherina_

**She's like so whatever**  
**You can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_refrain en coeur_

_Caroline_

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**  
**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking ?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**  
**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking ?**

_ Refrain en coeur_

**Hey Hey You You**  
**I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way ! )**  
**No way No way**  
**I think you need a new one (Hey ! )**  
**Hey Hey You You**  
**I could be your girlfriend (No Way ! )**

**Hey Hey You You**  
**I know that you like me (Now Way ! )**  
**No way No way**  
**No, it's not a secret (Hey ! )**  
**Hey Hey You You**  
**I want to be your girlfriend (No Way ! )**

**Hey Hey !**

Même si les Mickealson avez l'air de ne pas apprécier les paroles la salle était en effervescence. Cette chanson était un de leur plus gros succès. Puis ils enchaînèrent avec une chanson que Caroline avait écrite suite à sa rupture avec Tyler lockwood

GIVES YOU HELL

**I wake up every evening**  
**With a big smile on my face**  
**And it never feels out of place.**  
**And you're still probably working**  
**At a 9 to 5 base**  
**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
**And where's that shiny car**  
**Did it ever get you far ?**  
**You never seemed so tense, love**  
**Never seen you fall so hard**  
**Do you know where you are ?**

**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
**Where did it all go wrong **_?_  
**But the list goes on and on**  
**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a girl that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**  
**What you've done to me**  
**You can take back your memories**  
**They're no good to me**  
**And here's all your lies**  
**If you look me in the eyes**  
**With the sad, sad look**  
**That you wear so well**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a girl that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell**  
**And you're the fool I'm just as well I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**  
**You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell**

ils enchaînèrent ainsi les chansons pendant plus d'une heure puis vint celle demandé par Rebekah. Les filles étaient allées se changer pour cette chanson elles aveaient toutes les trois la même robe bustier mais de couleur différente noire pour Caroline faisant ressortir sa blondeur rouge pour les jumelles les rendant plus provocatrices. La robe était fendu sur le coté gauche jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

Sur scéne Damon et Stefan s'installèrent à leur piano tendis que Jérémie restait à la batterie. Les filles se placèrent chacune derrière un des garçon Elena avec Damon Katherina avec Stefan et Caroline avec Jérémie.

_vivo per lei_

_DAMON_

**Vivo per lei da quando sai**_  
_**La prima volta l'ho incontrata**_  
_**Non mi ricordo come ma**_  
_**Mi é entrata dentro e c'é restata**_  
_**Vivo per lei perché mi fa**_  
_**Vibrare forte l'anima**_  
_**Vivo per lei e non è un peso**

ELENA  
**Je vis pour elle depuis toujours**  
**Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre**  
**Elle nous dessine après l'amour**  
**Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre**  
**Elle est musique et certains jours**  
**Quand notre coeur se fait trop lourd**  
**Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours**

_STEFAN_  
**E' una musa che ci invita**

_KATHERINA_  
**Elle vivra toujours en moi**

_STEFAN_  
**Attraverso un piano forte la morte è**  
**Lontana io vivo per lei**

CAROLINE  
**Je vis pour elle jour après jour**  
**Quand ses accords en moi se fondent**  
**C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour**  
**E un pugno che non fa mai male**

_JEREMIE_  
**Vivo per lei lo so mi fa**  
**Girare di città in città**  
**Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo**

**STEFAN KATHERINA**  
**Je serais perdue sans elle(Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels)**

DAMON ELENA  
**Je suis triste et je l'appelle(Vivo per lei nel vortice)**

_TOUS_  
**Attraverso la mia voce**  
**Si espande e amore produce**

_DAMON_  
**Vivo per lei nient'altro ho**  
**E quanti altri incontrerò**  
**Che come me hanno scritto in viso**  
**Io vivo per lei**  
**Io vivo per lei**

_STEFAN KATHERINA_  
**Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro (Elle nous ressemble encore tu vois)**

JEREMIE CAROLINE  
**Anche in un domani duro (J'existe encore je sais pourquoi)**

_TOUS_  
**Ogni giorno una conquista**  
**La protagonista sarà sempre lei**  
**Oh, Oh, Oh**

_DAMON_  
**Vivo per lei perchè oramai**  
**Io non ha altra via d'uscita**  
**Perche la musica lo sai**  
**Davvero non l'ho mai tradita**

_ELENA_

**Elle est musique, elle a des ailes**  
**Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel**

KATHERINA  
**Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil**  
**J'existe par elle**

**JEREMIE CAROLINE**  
**Vivo per lei la musica (J'existe pour elle)**  
**Vivo per lei è unica lo vivo(Elle est toi et moi)**

TOUS

**Io vivo per lei**_  
_**Io vivo per lei**_  
_

_2_1.30P.M

Suite au concert, les filles avaient des tenus plus confortables de simple robes noires. Elles étaient en grande conversation avec Liz et Esther

-alors vous compter faire quoi durant cette année de repos? Demanda Liz

- écrire un album, survivre à Rébékah et son mariage, passer su temps avec toi et repartir sans peine de coeur cette fois si répondit Caroline

-écrire un album, survivre à Rébékah avoir une conversation avec Elijah et me reposer, fit Kathérina

-survivre à Rébékah, écrire un album ne pas tuer ma cousine et Halay, et m'amuser dit Eléna

-je vois que ma fille vous traumatise remarqua Esther, ne vous en fait pas j'ai réussis à maîtriser ses pulsions pour à peu prés tout

-dieu existe alors, soupira Elena, ou pas finit elle en voyant Klaus et sa cousine venir vers eux

-madame Mickealson madame Forbes fit Tatia, Elena Katherina et Caroline finit elle avec un sourire hypocrite vers ces dernières, ravie de vous revoir. Très bon concert

-Tatia, désolé que le plaisir ne soit pas partager fit Elena Esther Liz nous allons vous laissez Bekah voulait nous parler.

-Elena je vous attend demain soir n'oubliez dit Esther prévenez vos frères.

-Katherina, fit Klaus, Elijah te cherche il était au bar avec Matt

-merci Klaus

puis sans un regard pour leur cousine les filles allèrent vers le bar

-Elijah firent les filles

-mesdemoiselles, Katherina puis je te parler?

- oui, viens lui dit elle en s'éloignant vers le bureau de Rebekah

une fois seul aucun d'eux ne prononça un Katherina dit

- je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça et de ne pas avoir donnée de nouvelle ses 5 dernières années

-c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du t'insulter quand tu m'as proposé de venir avec vous et j'aurais du prendre tes sentiments aux serieux malgré ton âge. je... ta chanson m'a touché. Fit il en souriant

-merci, je... on reprend au début, sans faux semblant sans obstacles?

- volontiers et pour commencer laisses moi t'inviter à dîner, après demain?

-avec plaisir. Je peux te poser une question?

-oui

-qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de tes frères?

- je ne sais pas mais je pense que Klaus a essayé d'oublier Caroline. Quant à Kol il n'a jamais eu connaissance des sentiments d'Eléna. Mais j'avoue qu'ils ont du avoir un moment d'égarement qui je l'espère va bientôt se terminer. Surtout pour le bien-être de leur copine, je pense que ma mère ne va pas tarder à les tuer et si ce n'est pas elle Bekah va le faire... ou moi finit il en souriant

-donc tu vas nous aider à en faire baver à tes frères, pour qu'ils comprennent leurs erreurs?

-je dirais que oui

22 P.M

-ah Klaus tu tombes bien fit Damon en ignorant totalement sa cousine qui ce trouvait avec se dernier faut que je te parle

-bien je te suis, je reviens Tatia dit il sans un regard pour elle

-mon pote, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans les prochains jours. Tu pourrais passer à la pension demain matin avant ton travail?

- oui pas de soucis

-oh et Klaus évite de trop fixer Care, je pense que ma chère cousine n'a pas trop apprécier ton comportement durant le concert, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y est une bagarre entre mes sœurs,Care et cette... enfin tu m'as compris. Bon je te laisse Meredith tente encore de séduire Alaric fit il en s'éloignant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

PENSION SALVATORE

lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la pension Caroline était en train de prendre une pause bien mérité suite à leur séance de maintient en forme. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Klaus

POV Klaus

quand je me suis levé ce matin je me demandais ce que Damon pouvait bien avoir à me dire qui n'aurait pu être dit hier soir. Lorsque j'ai sonné à la porte de la pension je ne pensais pas avoir droit à un tel spectacle... Caroline vêtu d'un mini short laissant ses jambes exposées, réveillant un tatouages autour de la cuisse,.et d'une brassière de sport. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, on avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'avoir la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie...

-... chambre.

-pardon tu disais?

- que Damon était dans sa chambre je vais le chercher, mais si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Tatia tu devrais te concentrer un peu sur ce qui t'entour quand je suis là et pas sur moi ou plutôt sur mes jambes... on se voit tout à l'heure Klaus

mon dieu il faut vraiment que j'arrête de perdre mes moyens, elle a raison ou Tatia va venir ici demander des explications et elle se fera massacrer par ses cousines et par Caroline sans aucun doute... pas que le sort de Tatia m'importe mais bon je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un meurtre..

-hey mon pote entre, ça va depuis hier soir?

-oui et toi?

-ouai un peu de fatigue. Mes sœurs ont décidés que nous devions tous suivre un programme de maintient en forme pour que, quand on repartira sur les routes l'an prochain, on soit au top. On a commencé ce matin...

- je vois. dis je en rigolant Pourquoi je suis là? Non pas que passer du temps avec toi me dérange au contraire tant qu'on ne finit pas au poste. Je doit ouvrir la galerie dans une heure

-justement c'est pour ça que tu es là on a besoin de toi pour faire les photos ou les portraits comme tu veux pour la jaquette du prochain album. Et oui c'est une décision collective avant que tu ne demandes. Alors tu en penses quoi?

- et bien vous voulez quoi comme type de photos?

- des photos de la vie de tous les jours genres nous en train de composer, les filles en train de danser ou d'enregistrer, mais aussi des photos de familles quand on fait la cuisine...

- quand vous mettez le bordel dans la cuisine plutôt, non?

-oui, aussi...

- ça peu se faire et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de mon assistant?

-c'est qui?

-Kol

-tant que c'est sans vos nanas vous êtes les biens venus tous les deux sans problème. Vous pourriez commencer quand?

-hum laisse moi appeler Kol pour qu'il emmène le matériel et qu'il mette un mot comme quoi la galerie sera fermé pour quelque temps et on pourra commencer.

- merci mon pote. Oh pour info il est fortement conseiller de ne pas relooker les filles quand elles dansent. Moi ça me dérange pas trop mais Stef et Jerem ne seront peut être pas de cet avis... me dit il en souriant

-okay d'autre conseils pour notre survie?

-pour vous non mais pour vos nanas...

-Damon...

je sortis donc sur le perron de la pension pour appeler mon frère

- hey Frangin tu es en retard me dit il

-nan je viens de nous trouver un travail pour les semaines à venir charge le matériel et mets un mot comme quoi la galerie sera fermée pour un certain temps. Et tu me rejoins à la pension que je t'explique ce qu'on a à faire et qu'on puisse commencer

-okay j'arrive

FIN POV

30 minutes plus tard Kol se gara devant la pension. Il vit son frère devant la pension en train de discuter avec Alaric

-hey salut Kol fit il

-Alaric répondit Kol alors en quoi va consister notre travail avec vous?

- juste de photos de la vie de tous les jours comme je l'expliquais à ton frère vous voulez peut -être d'abord passer un peu de temps avec nous pour voir en quoi consiste notre vie enfin surtout la leur

-oui, d'ailleurs je serais curieux de voir Damon en train de danser vu que Katherina et venu le chercher pour une "séance de danse"

- et bien venez mais je pense que vous allez être surprit. Enfin moi ils arrivent encore à me surprendre alors que je vis avec eux...

SALLE DE DANSE

POV Klaus

la musique d'un tango retentissait dans la salle, Caroline était au milieu de la pièce et commença à danser elle fut rejointe par Damon puis après quelques pas Stefan se joint à eux créant une harmonie étonnante mais agréable à regarder. Jérémie rejoignit alors le trio . En les voyant interagir ainsi je compris en quoi ils pouvaient surprendre, le tango étant une danse plutôt compliqué en soit si on ne trouve pas le bon partenaire, mais là créer une parfaite harmonie à quatre c'était spectaculaire.

À la fin les garçons quittèrent le centre de la pièce alors que les filles changeaient de musique. Dés les premières notes je sus que j'allais oublier Tatia sans aucun regrets et que malgré tous mes efforts pour l'oublier, j'étais toujours sous le charme de Caroline Forbes.

OVER YOU

**Touch your lips and give me kisses**  
**Be my slave, my heart is in pieces**  
**Lick my fingers, be the one**  
**Don't stop talking and I'll be fine**

**Ah... . . I won't get over you (x4)**

**You bite my neck and I feel your skin**  
**What can I say ? Or what do you mean ?**  
**I wanna touch something, low brow**  
**Let it go, let it go with the flow**

**Ah... . . I won't get over you (x4)**

**Talk to me slowly**  
**Talk to me, breathe, breathe (x2)**

**Touch your lips and give me kisses**  
**Be my slave, my heart is in pieces**  
**Lick my fingers, be the one**  
**Don't stop talking and I'll be fine**

**Ah... . . I won't get over you (x4)**

voir les filles et surtout ma douce Caroline, ma timide Caroline danser aussi sensuellement sur une chaise, a déclenché un feu que seul elle allait pouvoir éteindre...

-elles vous gâtent nous dit Alaric en souriant, elles ont réalisé cette chorégraphie au Crazy Horse durant notre séjour en France, vous savez le cabaret ou le seul vêtement des danseuses est, la plupart du temps, la lumière...

okay... bug total... elles ont dansé nu...

POV Kol

et il nous lâche ça comme ça?

Déjà que la danse était chaude (il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots) et là mon imagination vient de prendre le contrôle de mon cerveau... je sens que ce job va être très long... je peu comprendre que Klaus est accepté vu qu'il craque pour Forbes depuis qu'il la connaît. Je vais finir par me faire tuer par un des frères Guilbert Salvatore pour avoir séduit Eléna. ouai parce que je ne veux pas me faire tuer par les frères Guilbert Salvatore et Elijah, si je séduit Katherina... et puis Eléna a l'air plus sauvage contrairement à Katherina qui semble plus sage...

POV normal

les filles qui avaient fini leur séance de danse remarquèrent leur public et Caroline leur dit

-hey salut Kol! Alors prêt à jouer au paparazzi les gars?

-tu est prête à te faire mitrailler à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit? Dans n'importe quelle situation lui demanda Klaus d'un ton charmeur

-hum tu peux même me prendre en photo quand je me ferais du bien. Lui répondis Caroline avec un sourire charmeur ça réplique fit rire tout le monde Klaus se faisant prendre à son propre jeu de séduction...

- bon on a le temps de mettre en musique une nouvelle chanson et après on rejoins Bekah pour choisir nos robes pour le mariage. Esther m'a charger de vous dire que nous sommes invité à dîner au manoir ce soir. Fit Elena, alors lequel de vous vient avec nous cette pour cet après midi shopping?

-pardon? Fit Kol

-ben oui vous devez nous suivre, si j'ai bien compris ce que Damon voulait, et nous prendre en photos dans notre quotidien donc il va bien falloir que l'un de vous se dévoue pour nous suivre cette après lui répondis Katherina

-pitié Klaus pas le shopping avec Bekah pitié! fit Kol

- pierre, feuille, ciseaux?

-okay 1..2...3

-bon on vous laisse entre vous nous on va travailler notre nouvelle chanson, fit Caroline

EN STUDIO

- ben dit donc, c'est le retour au source qui vous inspire? fit Stefan en lisant les paroles

à côté de lui Bonnie et Lexie étaient morte de rire

-ils vont finir dans vos bras avec des chansons comme ça, fit Lexie

-je pense que pour l'un d'entre eux il ne faut pas grand chose pour qu'il cède et au fait Katherina, il va falloir te trouver une robe pour demain soir, dit Bonnie

-ma petite sœur, a son premier rendez vous, dit Damon en imitant des sanglots dans la voie faisant rire tout le monde

-bon, fit Jérémie, on si met sinon ils vont avoir fini leur petit jeu ridicule avant que l'on est fini de bosser. et les filles pitié arrêter avec ce genre de chansons ou je vais devoir finir chez le psy pour image mentale dérangeante

-se serait dommage mais habitue toi, on en a encore une ou deux comme ça dit Eléna en souriant à son frère

_**{Buttons}**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**Typical**__  
__**Hardly the type I fall for**__  
__**I like when the physical**__  
__**Don't leave me asking for more**__  
__**I'm a sexy mama (Mama)**__  
__**Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)**__  
__**What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)**__  
__**Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**__**You been saying all the right things all along**__  
__**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**__  
__**Baby, can't you see?**__  
__**How these clothes are fitting on me**__  
__**And the heat coming from this beat**__  
__**I'm about to blow**__  
__**I don't think you know**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**You say you're a big boy**__  
__**But I can't agree**__  
__**'Cause the love you said you had**__  
__**Ain't been put on me**__  
__**I wonder**__  
__**If I'm just too much for you**__  
__**Wonder**__  
__**If my kiss don't make you just**__  
__**Wonder**__  
__**What I got next for you**__  
__**What you want to do? (Do)**__**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**__  
__**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**__  
__**Baby, can't you see?**__  
__**How these clothes are fitting on me**__  
__**And the heat coming from this beat**__  
__**I'm about to blow**__  
__**I don't think you know**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Loosen up my buttons babe**__**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe**__  
__**Loosen up my buttons babe**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**__**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**__  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)**__  
__**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

ils finirent d'enregistrer leur nouvelle chanson au moment ou les frères Mikealson vinrent les rejoindre

-alors qui nous accompagne? demanda Caroline

-lui...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

CENTRE COMMERCIAL MYSTIC FALL

-arrête de faire la gueule, fit Rébékah à son frère

-humpf...

-serieusement tu as perdu à la loyal, il a été plus malin que toi sur ce coup c'est tout, lui dit Elena

- ouai c'est ça qui est inquiétant, répondit Rébékah

- laissait je m'en occupe fit Caroline, Bekah on est libre sur le choix de la robe?

-oui oui, on va là-bas, rejoigez nous quand Monsieur aura finit de bouder

-bon, à nous deux maintenant, tu comptes gâcher la journée à faire la gueule, ou c'est ton nouveau style? Non parce que là ça deviens lourd sérieux tu as quel âge? En plus tu aurais pus lui imposer ton choix...

il l'a regarda sans comprendre

-c'est pas toi le patron?

-et merde...

-Klaus langage! Fit Caroline en souriant

-avec ce que tu chantes tu viens de me faire une remarque pour un simple gros mot? Lui dit il surprit

- ouai tu n'as pas tord. Bon maintenant que j'ai eu droit à une vrai phrase, tu m'aides avec ma robe?

-mais avec joie Sweatheart

- que pense tu de celle-ci, lui demanda t elle en lui montrant une robe d'un jaune horrible.

-tu te moques de moi? Attends moi là je vais te trouver la perle rare. ce ne sera pas la plus belle robe ça c'est pour Bekah, mais tu auras la deuxième plus belle robe lui fit il en s'éloignant

Caroline sourit en le voyant s'éloigner et se dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour évincer Tatia, et séduire Niklaus Mikealson.

-pourquoi souris tu? Lui demanda t il en lui tendant une robe noire

-je pensais à l'avenir, il me parait soudain plus radieux que jamais. Fit elle en prenant la robe et en se glissant dans la cabine

- et en quoi est il radieux?

-hum seul le temps nous le dira lui répondit elle énigmatique

elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et Klaus eu son deuxième bug de la journée...

- Klaus? Tu peux attacher ma robe s'il te plait?

-...

voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille

-Nik, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour dans cette cabine...

- Pa-pardon?!

-ah ben là tu réagis... fit elle, pourrais tu attacher ma robe, s'il te plait?

- ouais...

- ah ben tu as réussi à le faire sortir de sa bouderie fit la voie de Rébékah

- oui, et il m'a trouvé une robe, alors tu en pense quoi?

- tu as toujours aussi bon goût Nik, j'adore dit la future mariée

Caroline portait une robe noire ultra moulante s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux, dont l'unique bretelle argentée faisait ressortir le bronzage de Caroline et révélait un tatouage sur l'épaule droite

- hey tu as un nouveau tatouage Care fit Bekah

- oui

- carpe diem, jolie philosophie dit Klaus avec un sourire, tu as combien de tatouage?

-trois

- je n'en ai vu que deux, dit il

- si tu as avais vu le troisième, Caroline serait ma belle soeur fit Bekah

-ah... vous avez tous de tatouage d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin

- oui fit Eléna en arrivant avec Katherina

elles se glissèrent dans leur cabine, et Eléna expliqua à Klaus

- chacun à la première lettre de son conjoint, Damon a un A, Ric un D, Stef a un A, Lex eu S, Jérem un B, Bonnie un J, tout ça en rune

- mais vous aussi vous avez des runes enfin pour vous les jumelles, enfin je suppose que toi aussi Sweatheart tu as une rune quelque part

- oui on à toutes les trois une rune et non tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est. Fit Elena en sortant en même temps que sa sœur

Katherina portait une simple robe Blanche avec une ceinture noire alors que Eléna portait une robe blanche avec des motifs noirs du côté gauche, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses

-alors, Bekah?

- oui ça va, j'aime bien

- mais tu n'est pas fan, décrypta Eléna, bon ben on y retourne... dis Klaus tu ne veux pas nous aider histoire que l'on arrive pas trop tard chez tes parents, demanda Elena

-okay restaient là, je reviens fit il en s'éloignant

-ton frère est vraiment un gentleman fit Katherina avec un sourire

- et dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir ce matin, je suis sure qu'il adore passer du temps avec nous... j'espère qu'il n'a pas viré de bord à cause Tatia...dit Eléna en souriant

-parle pas de malheur! grommela Caroline

-aucun risque, fit Rébékah, ah le revoilà

-tu nous as ramener la même robe? tu sais qu'on ne s'habille plus pareil depuis qu'on à cinq ans, lui dit Katherina

- essaye, avant de critiquer, lui répondit Klaus

elles entrèrent dans leur cabine

- okay j'ai rien dis, fit la voie de Katherina au travers du rideau

- moi, je vote pour aussi, dit Eléna

elles sortirent ne même temps, elles portaient une robe noire bustier dont le bas était en volants et arrivait à mi cuisse. Le haut du bustier était orné de strass

- Bekah?

- là je préfère, okay Nik je t'embarque d'office pour choisir ma robe de mariée, répondit la future mariée

elles firent mettre leurs robes de côté, puis sortir du magasin

-il est quelle heure? demanda Caroline

- cinq heure et demi, bon moi je vous laisse les filles, Nik on se voit ce soir, fit Bekah en montant dans sa voiture.

-je vais passer voir ma mère vite fais et je vous rejoins à tout à l'heure les filles, Klaus.

-je vais rentrer voir si ma mère à besoin d'aide pour la soirée, je vous dis à tout à l'heure mesdemoiselles, dit Klaus

PENSION SALVATORE

un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la pension

-il a vraiment choisis toute vos robes? redemanda Damon en ayant les larmes au yeux d'avoir trop rigolé

-oui les trois. tu pourras lui demander quand on sera au manoir, mais il faudrait peut être y aller si tu veux qu'on y arriver à l'heure, lui dit Caroline en prenant son casque de moto.

-vous savez que vous allez être responsable de la mort cérébrale des frères Mikealson, demanda Stefan.

-oui on le sais fit Elena en prenant son casque imité par sa sœur

-bon dans se cas allons y, fit Jérémie en souriant

MANOIR MIKEALSON

-mais je te jure, fit Kol alors qu'ils attendait leur invité sur le perron du manoir

-arrête, lui dit Klaus, je te crois pas...

-tu le verras par toi même

-vous vous disputait encore pour savoir qui fait les meilleurs photos? demanda Elijah

-nan il ne me croit pas quand je dis que...

il fut interrompu par le bruit de trois kawazaki zr 14000 220ch suivis par les voiture de Damon et Stefan. au moment ou les motardes enlevèrent leurs casques Klaus eu son troisième bug de la journée. mais il ne fut pas le seul, Kol avait même la bouche ouverte. les motardes tout en noir passèrent à côté d'eux et Eléna se permit même de fermer la bouche de Kol.

-je l'avais bien dis! personne ne me croit quand je dis un truc, fit Stefan, en ayant l'air désespéré ce qui fit éclater de rire ses compagnons.

Elijah reprit ses esprits et les invita à rentrer.

la soirée allez être longue pensa Kol, puis se dit qu'il allait peut-être étudier le cas Elena d'un peu plus prés après avoir largué Haley biensur...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-et c'est là que l'on à retrouver Damon, coincer contre un mur avec une fan, qui tenter de lui faire comprendre que non il n'était pas gay, et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie...fit Jérémie déclenchant l'hilarité autour de la table

- c'est pas drôle elle m'a traumatisé à vie, cette folle mon dieu, j'en fait encore des cauchemars... dit Damon

-ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas de gardes du corps? vu votre succès se serait pas du luxe, demanda Fin

-oh, on n'en a pas besoin, répondit Jérémie, on peut se défendre tout seul; c'est justement après cette soirée qu'on c'est mis à pratiquer l'auto défense et le krav maga finit il

- on se doit de rester accessible pour nos fan sans pour autant courir de danger, fit Kathérina

- même nous nous les pratiquons, dit Bonnie

-enfin bon ça n'a pas empêché Lexie de sauter sur Stefan, rigola Damon

-il ne m'a pas évité non plus, riposta Lexie, _Joli __cœur _finit elle dans sa langue maternelle

- et bien Stefan en tous les cas elle a du caractère, rigola Klaus

-il valait mieux avec vous tous, dit Esther, au fait Damon et Klaus, Liz me fait vous dire que si vous recommencez vos petites virés alcoolisées, elle vous garde en cellule cette fois si.

- okay, Maman,je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver en cellule, j'ai passé l'âge, lui répondit Klaus

-tu me brises le cœur, Klaus! fit théâtralement Damon, moi qui pensais que l'on allait passer de super soirée à se remémorer le bon temps devant une bonne bouteille...

-plus il vieillit plus il est bizarre , fit pensivement Elena

-je me disait la même chose, lui répondit Katherina

- on devrait peut être penser à le ramener à l'auspice il vont finir pas se rendre compte qu'il leur manque un patient,vous ne croyait pas? demanda Caroline

-et c'est repartit, fit Stefan

-je suis qu'un artiste incompris, bouda Damon

-je vois que c'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous, ça fait plaisirs à voir, fit Esther en souriant.

- au fait, Elijah, faut qu'on cause avec toi, dit Damon en regardant ses frères

-DAMON SALVATORE! fit la voie de Katherina, je te préviens tu n'as même pas intérêt de repenser à ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ou je peux te promettre une vie de torture qui te feront regretter ton choix...

-okay Damon, tu te débrouilles tout seul moi, je ne tiens pas à être torturé par mes sœurs et ma femme... fit Jérémie

- pareil pour moi. dit Stefan,

-bande de lâcheur, si on ne peu même plus rire...

- tu te rattraperas quand se sera le tour de Elena ou pour Caroline... rigola Jérémie

-qu'il essaie juste d'y penser, fit Caroline en jouant avec un couteau...

-okay j'abandonne

-désolé Esther, mais Damon est parfois, tout le temps, ingérable fit Eléna.

- ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Esther, j'ai les mêmes à la maison lui, dit elle en montrant Klaus et kol

-hey, s'exclamèrent ils

-au fait fit Bekah, on vous cherchez tout à l'heure...

-ah oui? et? fit Kol

-oui, et je pense que vous allez devoir vous expliquer sur votre disparition aujourd'hui...

-elles sont vraiment venu te voir pour te demander ou on était?!

-oui!

-veuillez m'excuser, fit Klaus en sortant de table. il avait l'air d'être dans une colère noire

-je l'appellerai tout à l'heure, dit Kol, Désolé qu'elle t'est embêté Békah

- merci lui répondit sa sœur

- ... nan tu n'as aucun droit, je ne t'appartient pas! fit la voie de Klaus de la pièce voisine, hors de question! on se reverra quand tu auras reprit tes esprits! d'ici là oublis moi et considère toi comme célibataire!

- une de moins, dit Damon

- excusez moi pour ce léger contretemps, dit Klaus en se rasseyant, elle ne te dérangera plus Bekah

- merci, Nik

- bien, Esther merci pour le dîner, nous allons rentrer, on vous attend demain matin les gars, dit Stefan,

LENDEMAIN, PENSION SALVATORE

-...6,7,8, faisait la voie de Caroline tandis qu'elle exécutait les pas de danse qu'elle avait mis au point avec les filles sur leur chansons de la veille

Avec leurs paparazzi qui n'en perdaient pas une miette elles dansaient, en vu de tourner le clip le plus vite possible.

-allez on reprend du début. fit Eléna, après on ira se reposer un peu

- okay et les cinq filles reprirent leur danse

pendant que Klaus et Kol prenaient leur photos, les garçons arrivèrent

-elles ont bientôt fini? demanda Jérémie

-ouai,fit Kol, je veux me réincarner en chaise... finit il avant de se prendre une taloche derrière la tête par Damon

-c'était juste pour te faire atterrir

-hey les gars, dit Caroline, en arrivant une serviette autour du coup on va se rafraîchir et après on vous rejoins

-pas de soucis

-besoin d'aide pour qu'on vous frotte le dos, demanda Kol

-non on se débrouille entre nous, lui répondit Eléna en s'éloignant

-okay, là c'est elle qui à commencé vous êtes d'accord?

-pauvre Kol incompris de tous, rigola Jérémie

-bon alors c'est quoi le programme pour la journée? demanda Klaus

- ben, on va surement écrire un peu, et surtout se reposer ce soir on sort en boite, enfin sans Katherina sauf si elle nous rejoins avec votre frère après leur rendez vous.

-on doit venir avec vous ou pas? fit Kol

- c'est vous qui voyez, fit Damon

-moi je viens, histoire de passer une soirée avec on pote, dit Klaus

-à tes risques et périls...lui répondit celui ci

- à propos de?

-hey les gars, dit Lexie en revenant dans la salle, cet aprem on se fait une petite virée shopping entre filles pour trouver une robe à Kathe, donc on vous laisse le soin d'écrire sans nous

-juste pour Kathe? on pour vous aussi pour se soir? demanda Stefan en souriant

-ben quoi on fait d'une pierre deux coups. et tu ne t'es pas plein la dernière fois, fit elle avec un sourire coquin

-vous êtes au courant qu'il y a un Karaoké dans la boite dans laquelle on va ce soir demanda Caroline simplement vêtu de sa serviette

-heu... Care tu devrais allez t'habiller, ou on va encore devoir faire face à une mort cérébrale. fit stefan

-trop tard, dit Kol tandis qu'il agitait sa main devant le visage de son frère

-pff si on peu même plus se comporter comme d'habitude sans qu'il y est un problème, c'est pas drôle, dit elle en repartant

-attend Kol je vais le faire revenir, dit Damon

-aie, tu m'as fait mal crétin, bougonna Klaus

-c'était soit ça soit je t'embrassait et je ne voulais pas t'embrasser

-humpff!

-on y va les gars on se voit lus tard, fit la voie de Eléna depuis le hall

CENTRE COMMERCIAL

-nan pas celle là, fit Kathe

-et celle ci? demanda Caroline en lui tendant une robe bustier bleu nuit

-parfait

-aller va l'essayer, pendant ce temps nous on va chercher ce qu'on pourrait porter ce soir, lui dit sa sœur

-au fait Care Klaus vient avec nous ce soir, lui apprit Lexie

-parfait, lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire

-j'en connais un qui va devenir fou, fit Eléna en regardant son amie

-je prends les paris pour savoir combien de temps il va tenir, rigola Bonnie

-il ne passera pas la soirée, dit Lexie

-vous pensez que cette tenue sera bien, demanda Caroline leur montrant un short noir et un bustier de la même couleur

- je pense que oui, si avec ça il ne craque pas il est bien difficile. oh alerte Care, ton ex vient d'entrer dans le magasin. fit Bonnie

-super je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Tyler Lockwood ça c'est une surprise, dit elle, en se retournant

-Caroline? oh euh salut, comment vas tu?

- bien, mais que vois je Haley? tu n'es pas avec ton copain? il sera ravit de l'apprendre j'en suis sure

- pourquoi il te croirait? il ne t'aime pas et il me fait confiance! il te faut toute la fratrie c'est ça! faite attention Tatia va se venger du coup que vous lui avez fait!

-elle c'est mise toute seule dans se pétrin, essayer de contrôler Klaus... fit Eléna, mais même si il ne croit pas Caroline il croira la belle photo que j'ai prise de vous deux vous embrassant à l'entrée du magasin...

- tu es une garce Guilbert montre lui et je te détruirais!

-tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur de toi?

-tu devrais te faire à l'idée que tu ne l'auras jamais kol ne t'aime pas!

- mais qui te parles d'amour, chérie... vu les regards qu'il me lance je peux t'assurer que je peux l'avoir ou et quand je veux... finit Eléna avec un sourire moqueur

- à Tyler, dit Katherina en arrivant vers eux tu aimes toujours autant le partage à ce que je vois... on y va l'odeur me dérange, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

-on arrive.

PENSION SALVATORE

-oh! fit Jérémie en regardant le message que venait de lui envoyer Eléna

-un problème? demanda Alaric

-pas pour nous, mais il faut que je parle à Kol...

-qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda celui ci

- regarde, lui dit Jérémie en lui tendant son portable

-...

-Kol, ça va? lui demanda son frère

-ouai, merci Jérémie, dit il en lui rendant son téléphone, excusez moi j'ai un truc à régler! et gardez moi une place pour ce soir, je viens avec vous.

-tu m'expliques? demanda, Stefan à son frère

-trois fois rien, juste vous saviez que Lockwood est de retours à Mystic Falls? demanda Jérémie

- Haley, compris Klaus

-ouai, apparemment les filles les ont croisé et elles m'ont envoyé une photo..

- je comprends pas ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête quand vous vous êtes mis en couple avec c'est deux garces, fit Stefan

-longue histoire, répondit Klaus, moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi du jour au lendemain vous vous êtes mis à détester Tatia?

-Damon et Tatia ne te l'on jamais dit? fit Jérémie surprit

- je ne poserais pas la question dans le cas contraire...

- c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai faillis aller en prison, répondit Alaric

-Merde, c'est elle qui vous a dénoncé? okay je comprends mieux la réaction de tout le monde... pour Haley il faudra demander à Kol mais moi je pense que c'était surtout pour oublier...

-Caroline, finit Stefan

-ouai...

-ben on voit à quel point tu as réussis à l'oublier... sourit Jérémie, j'ai compté au moins deux absence du à sa tenue plus toutes celles que j'ai du louper...

- hey Guilbert! tu veux que je te rappel la première fois que tu as vu Bonnie,

-nan ça ira, j m'en souviens très bien, sauf que moi j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et on est fiancé, toi tu en es toujours à ressembler à un ado pré pubère quand elle est dans le coin...

-pas faux... bon ce soir je me lance!

- profite du Karaoké, si je me souviens bien tu chantes plutôt bien?

-mouai pas aussi bien que vous mais je me défends...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

BOITE DE NUIT

-Kol! Boire autant ne résoudra pas ton problème dance éclate toi! Mais arrête de boire! Lui dit Damon

-t'es pas mon père Salvatore! répondit Kol

-laisse Damon je m'en occupe, fit Eléna, j'ai l'habitude des mecs bourrés. va rejoindre Alaric

- Guilbert la sainte, tu veux m'aider laisse moi casser la gueule à se connard de Lockwood!

-prend un ticket dans ce cas, Caroline a la priorité! lui répondit elle sans relever l'insulte, et vu ton état c'est lui qui te casserais la gueule, continua t elle froidement. la seule chose que tu fais actuellement c'est te donner en spectacle. ça va rendre ta mère très fière de toi quand elle apprendra dans quel état tu te mets pour une fille qui t'as trompé. tu en été amoureux pour faire ça?

-mais...

- il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, la meilleur chose à faire pour vraiment te venger se serait de profiter de la vie et pas te morfondre dans un coin! je te laisse, moi je vais m'amuser, tu sais ou me trouver et réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire! fit elle en s'éloignant vers la piste de danse.

au même moment Klaus revint vers la table avec un sourire béa aux lèvres...

-mon dieu, tu as enfin découvert que tu avais une paire de c...

-Caroline est vraiment magnifique! dit il en coupant son frère

-ah ben nan t'en as toujours pas! bon je te laisse je vais suivre le conseil d'une amie

-ils choisissent leurs chansons pour le Karaoké, lui dit Klaus

- on va en choisir une aussi? demanda Kol, je suis sur qu'on chante mieux que eux

- okay allons y!

-okay, ladies and Gentlemen, ce soir c'est une spéciale Karaoké, et nous avons des célébrités parmi nous, fit le DJ tout le monde à choisit sa chanson? et bien c'est partit, Monsieur Mikealson la scène vous appartient

- merci

**_Find me here,  
And speak to me.  
I want to feel you,  
I need to hear you.  
You are the light,  
That's leading me,  
To the place,  
Where I find peace again._**

**_You are the strength,_**  
**_That keeps me walking._**  
**_You are the hope,_**  
**_That keeps me trusting._**  
**_You are the light,_**  
**_To my soul._**  
**_You are my purpose,_**  
**_You're everything._**

**_How can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you?_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this?_**

**_You calm the storms,_**  
**_And you give me rest._**  
**_You hold me in your hands,_**  
**_You won't let me fall._**  
**_You steal my heart,_**  
**_And you take my breath away._**  
**_Would you take me in,_**  
**_Take me deeper now._**

**_And how can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you?_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this?_**

**_And how can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you?_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this?_**

**_Cause you're all I want,_**  
**_You're all I need,_**  
**_You're everything, everything._**

**_You're all I want,_**  
**_You're all I need,_**  
**_You're everything, everything._**

**_You're all I want,_**  
**_You're all I need,_**  
**_You're everything, everything._**

**_You're all I want,_**  
**_You're all I need,_**  
**_You're everything, everything._**

**_And how can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you?_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this?_**

**_And how can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you?_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better, any better than this?_**

**_And how can I stand here with you,_**  
**_And not be moved by you_**  
**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this?_**

**_Would you tell me,_**  
**_How could it be,_**  
**_Any better than this..._**

**_-_ **bien c'est une sacré déclaration, je me demande qui est la chanceuse...

- je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra, fit Klaus

-bien, les suivants sont trois frères que vous adoraient mesdames...

**Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?**

**Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game.**  
**Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?**  
**Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game.**

**She's walkin' down the streets,**

**Blind to every eye she ****meets**

**Do you think you'll be the guy**  
**To make the queen of the angels sigh ?**_  
_

**Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?**

**Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game.**  
**Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?**  
**Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game.**

**She holds her head so high**  
**Like a statue in the sky,**  
**Her arms are wicked and her legs are long.**  
**When she moves, my brain screams out this song.**_  
_

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**  
**Like a dog that begs for something sweet.**_._  
**Do you hope to make her see, you fool ?**  
**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel ?**  
_  
_

plusieurs personnes passèrent sur scène puis vit le tour, de Kol

**Bitter sweet memories  
Of a love we had before  
Blinded by sanity  
What's behind the crimson door?**

**What happened to my eyes**  
**Incapable of seeing signs**  
**There's just one miracle**  
**That's left of this love**

**After the rain**  
**I still see heaven crying**  
**After the rain**  
**I still feel no relief**  
**Cause everything we used to be**  
**And used to feel**  
**It all becomes so frightening real**  
**After the rain**

**Rainbow skies turned to grey**  
**Ever since we lost our smile**  
**Innocence gone astray**  
**Since the day we said goodbye**

**What happened to our dreams**  
**Aborted in this dried out stream**  
**There's just one miracle**  
**That's left of this love**

**After the rain**  
**I still see heaven crying**  
**After the rain**  
**I still feel no relief**  
**Cause everything we used to be**  
**And used to feel**  
**It all becomes so frightening real**  
**After the rain**

**After the rain**  
**I still see heaven crying**  
**After the rain**  
**I still feel no relief**  
**Cause everything we used to be**  
**And used to feel**  
**It all becomes so frightening real**  
**After the rain**

- et bien c'est plutôt triste comme chanson... je ne savais pas les Mikealson aussi romantique

-et alors? fit Kol en sortant de scène

-les suivantes sont Caroline et Eléna, les filles, vous êtes les dernières la scène vous appartient

_Eléna_

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit lonely**  
**And you're never coming round**

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit tired**  
**Of listening to the sound of my tears**

_Caroline_

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit nervous**  
**That the best of all the years have gone by**

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then **

**I get a little bit terrified**  
**And then I see the look in your eyes**

_ensemble_

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**Every now and then I fall apart**  
**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I fall apart**

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit restless**  
**And I dream of something wild**  
**(Turn around)**

_Caroline_

**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit helpless**  
**And I'm lying like a child in your arms**  
**(Turn around)**

_Eléna_

**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit angry**  
**And I know I've got to get out and cry**  
**(Turn around)**

_caroline_

**Every now and then**  
**I get a little bit terrified**  
**But then I see the look in your eyes**

_Ensemble_

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I fall apart**  
**Turn around, bright eyes**  
**Every now and then**  
**I fall apart**

_Eléna_

**And I need you now tonight**  
**And I need you more than ever**  
**And if you only hold me tight**  
**We'll be holding on forever**

_Caroline_

**And we'll only be making it right**  
**'Cause we'll never be wrong**  
**Together we can take it to the end of the line**  
**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**  
**(All of the time)**

_Elena_

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**  
**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**  
**I really need you tonight**

_Caroline_

**Forever's gonna start tonight**  
**(Forever's gonna start tonight)**

_Elena_

**Once upon a time**

**I was falling in love**  
**But now I'm only falling apart**  
**There's nothing I can do**  
**A total eclipse of the heart**

_Caroline_

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**  
**But now there's only love in the dark**  
**Nothing I can say**  
**A total eclipse of the heart**

_ensemble_

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

_Eléna_

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I know you'll never be the boy**  
**You always wanted to be**

_Caroline_

**(Turn around)**

**But every now and then**  
**I know you'll always be the only boy**  
**Who wanted me the way that I am**

_Eléna_

**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I know there's no one in the universe**  
**As magical and wondrous as you**  
**(Turn around)**  
**Every now and then**  
**I know there's nothing any better**  
**There's nothing that I just wouldn't do**

_ensemble_

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**Every now and then I fall apart**  
**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**Every now and then I fall apart**

_Eléna_

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**  
**And if you only hold me tight**  
**We'll be holding on forever**  
**And we'll only be making it right**  
**'Cause we'll never be wrong**

_caroline_

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**  
**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**  
**(All of the time)**

_Eléna_

**I don't know what to do**  
**I'm always in the dark**  
**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**  
**I really need you tonight**  
**Forever's gonna start tonight**  
**(Forever's gonna start tonight)**

**Once upon a time I was**  
**I was falling in love**  
**But now I'm only falling apart**  
**There's nothing I can do**  
**A total eclipse of the heart**

_Caroline_

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**  
**But now there's only love in the dark**  
**Nothing I can say**  
**A total eclipse of the heart**

_Ensemble_

**A total eclipse of the heart**  
**A total eclipse of the heart**  
**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**  
**(Turn around)**

**- **et bien c'était la soirée déclaration, je me demande qui sont les chanceux?

-ça c'est notre secret, lui répondit Eléna avec un sourire

de retour à leur table, Klaus invita Caroline à danser. Eléna, elle dit qu'elle allait rentrer Kol se proposa de la ramener

-okay, mais je conduis, je n'ai pas bu, tu as de la chance, j'ai toujours un second casque

-ouai, je... euh...

-pose ta question? je vais pas te manger.

- je me demande de qui tu parlais tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air d'avoir vécu ce que tu chantais...

- ouai je l'ai vécu et nan je ne te dirais pas de qui je parle, ma vie ne regarde que moi, sans vouloir t'offenser. ... c'est juste que ce mec, il ne se rend compte de rien depuis des années, enfin bon, les joies des peines de cœur .

-je connais... dit il en enfourchant la moto

PENSION SALVATORE

- sérieux?! Damon est vraiment un cas appart... rigola Kol

-ouai, voir mon frère courir après Matt une hache à la main juste parce qu'il a cru qu'on été ensemble m'a traumatisée... et Matt le pauvre...

-ouai, je comprends mieux pourquoi notre numéro des frères protecteurs l'a fait rire...

-c'est sure après le coup de la hache, rigola Eléna,

-en fait, plus je passe du temps avec vous plus je me rends compte que vous êtes sympa pour des super-stars...

- ouai et toi t'es sympa pour un aristo anglais...

Ils contemplèrent le feu dans la cheminée pendant un moment, et Eléna demanda

-Kol?

-hum?

-je suis désolée pour ce que Haley a fait...

-c'est pas de ta faute, Eléna, mais merci. Passer cette soirée avec toi m'a vraiment fait du bien...

-allez, viens je vais te montrer ou tu peux dormir cette nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PENSION SALVATORE

-ne fait pas de bruit, fit la voie de Damon à Klaus

- je pensais pas trouver quelqu'un de réveillé si tôt, dit-il

- ouai l'habitude, Kol va mieux?

-je pense, regarde la photo que j'ai prise en me levant, ta sœur fait des miracles.

- ils ont du parler très tard cette nuit, mais elle est mignonne cette photo, fit il en regardant Eléna et Kol endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. je pense qu'on ne devrait pas leur montrer cette photo avant que ton frère... enfin tu vois...

- je suis d'accord, j'espère que Kol ne fera rien d'inconscient...

-il vaut mieux pour lui, fit la voie de Jérémie, je vous adore les Mikealson, mais j'ai trop vu ma sœur pleurer à cause de lui...

- je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point,en fait je l'ai vraiment compris hier quand elle a chanté... dit Klaus

- elle cache bien ses sentiments..

- qui ça, demanda la voie de Kol

- tu connais pas, lui répondit Damon, tu veux le café ou l'aspirine en premier?

- café j'ai déjà pris l'aspirine cette nuit. votre sœur m'en a donné, je lui faisait pitié apparemment...

-elle a juste l'habitude, les lendemains de cuite j'ai connu mais n'en fait pas une habitude... la dernière fois que je suis rentrer ivre elle me l'a fait regretter...

-sérieux? elle t'as fait quoi?

-tu envisages le fait que je t'évite la gueule de bois souvent que tu te renseignes? demanda Eléna

-nan pas vraiment, par contre... il lui murmura à l'oreille, le réveil je veux bien...

en voyant Eléna rougir, les autres se pouffèrent.

ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter devant la pension,

-qui ça peut bien être?

- surement ton frère qui ramène ma sœur...dit Damon

-n'oublis pas ses menaces, lui rappela, Jérémie en souriant

-ouai...

-hey salut tout le monde, fit joyeusement Katherina en entrant avec Elijah

- Bonjour, ah ben vous êtes là, dit il en voyant ses frères, Maman vous cherchez ce matin

-ouai ben moi je cherchais ma sœur, dit Eléna, faut que je te parles. au fait Klaus Care dort toujours?

-comment je le saurais?

- donc le fais que tu te sois glissé dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit était une hallucination?

- humm elle dormait tout à l'heure, dit il en rougissant

-tu ferais mieux de remonter avant qu'elle se réveille, lui conseilla Katherina

- euh ouai sûrement... dit il en sortant de la cuisine

-vous croyez que?... demanda Jérémie

ils se regardèrent tous et puis...

-naaaaan!

-Je pense que mon frère à perdu ses c... en chemin... dit Kol

-pourtant vu les signaux qu'elle lui envoi... fit Damon

au même moment la porte de la pension s'ouvrit sur Bekah et Matt

-ah vous êtes tous là. ça tombe bien, le lycée organise notre réunion des anciens.

-super, firent les jumelles en cœur

-c'est quoi le thème? demanda Jérémie

-les couples de mythiques! fit Bekah en souriant

-génial... ça veut dire qu'avec Caroline on ne peut pas y allez... ou alors il y a un couple de filles mythique? demanda Eléna

-au risque d'être poursuivis par une hache, fit Kol, je te propose de venir avec moi Eléna

-nan tu lui as raconté? demanda Damon

-ouai... fit Eléna en souriant

- c'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Elijah

-ben, c'est ce que Damon a fait quand il a cru que je sortais avec Eléna, fit Matt

-sérieux?

-oh oui, firent les Guilbert et les Salvatore en cœur

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin, tous les deux Eléna demanda à Kol

-tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure?

-oui, si tu veux bien de moi comme cavalier évidemment

-et bien se sera volontiers,lui répondit elle en souriant

-bien maintenant il faudrait trouver un couple?

- j'ai bien une idée mais...

-dit toujours

-tu te moques pas mais j'adore ce film... Bébé et Johnny...

-Dirty Dancing?

-ouai...

-c'est une super idée, Eléna, dit il en souriant

CHAMBRE DE CAROLINE

-sweetheart?

-hummm... répondit élégamment Caroline

-réveille toi...

-je suis la Belle au Bois Dormant... dit elle

-oh! et bien dans ce cas... et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

sous la surprise Caroline ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de les refermer pour mieux apprécier ce qu'elle avait si longtemps attendu.

Klaus était comme dans un rêve, les lèvres de Caroline étaient si douces. Il approfondit le baiser et glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Caroline, elle, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Klaus et caressa son torse. Leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur, la bouche de Klaus se déplaça le long de la mâchoire de Caroline jusqu'à atteindre son cou, ce qui déclencha un gémissement de la part de la jeune fille. Ils furent interrompus par un éclat de rire

-Caroline Forbes! fit la voie de Eléna pendant que Kol était mort de rire à coté d'elle, je vois que tu t'amuses bien, désolée de vous stopper en plein élan, mais si Damon décide de monter voir ce qui prends autant de temps, c'est toi Klaus qui risque de goûter au supplice de la hache...

-Ben finalement tu as retrouvé tes ... commença Kol avant de ré-éclater de rire

-emmène le loin d'ici Eléna ou c'est lui qui va attirer ton dingue de frère, dit Caroline en souriant à sa meilleur amie

-okay, au fait Care, bal des anciens, thème couples célèbres...

- super. dit elle

Eléna et Kol quittèrent la chambre de Caroline.

Cette dernière se retourna vers Klaus et lui demanda

-j'ai rêvé ou tu m'as embrassée?

-heu ouai... dit il légèrement gêné...

-il était temps, j'allais finir par croire ton frère quand il disait que t'avais perdu tes...

elle fut dans sa phrase par Klaus qui l'embrassa.

-quand mon taré de meilleur ami sera loin de nous je te montrerais que non je ne les ai pas perdu, lui dit il avec un sourire en coin qui fit fondre Caroline

-hum j'aime quand tu parles comme ça, fit elle

-j'ai une question Sweetheart

-je t'écoute

-me ferais tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal?

-seulement si tu me laisses choisir les costumes... lui répondit elle en souriant

-vas y surprend moi!

-tell me about it stud, lui dit elle en souriant

-mes frères vont se moquer de moi,mais pourquoi pas... très bon choix sweetheart

CHAMBRE DE jEREMIE

- donc on est d'accord sur le choix du couple? demanda Bonnie

-tant que je ne doit pas reprendre les chansons du film, fit Jérémie

-tu n'a pas la bonne tonalité mon chéri

-ça il n'y a aucun doute là dessus, fit il en souriant

CUISINE

-tu veux vraiment y aller? fit Damon à son compagnon

-oui, juste pour les faire enrager, et puis tu n'es plus un élève et je ne suis plus ton professeur, Damon, donc ils ne peuvent plus rien nous dire.

-je sais mais je repensais aux moments qu'on a passé au moment ou cette garce nous a dénoncé... puis en retrouvant son sourire il fit, on choisit le coule au quel je pense?

- tu te sens prêt pour les jupettes de l'Antiquité?

-bien sur Mr le Conquérant! lui répondit il avant de l'embrasser


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

-c'est bon j'ai pigé le truc, fit Kol en souriant à Eléna

après le passage à vide du à sa rupture avec Hayley, Kol c'était mit à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Eléna. la jeune fille c'était mis en tête de lui appendre la chorégraphie finale de Dirty Dancing. ce qui avait entraîné pas mal de fou rire de la part d'Eléna, mais au final le résultat était là, à quelque heure de la soirée des anciens, Kol maîtrisait enfin le fameux porté.

-et bien on va pouvoir aller se changer pour la soirée. est ce que tu sais en quoi se sont déguisé les autres? demanda Eléna.

-non et c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, rigola Kol, mais je pense que nous allons bien rire. Klaus avez l'air un peu septique face au choix de Caroline. mais je pense qu'il avait peur de notre réaction...

-je pense que je sais ce qu'elle a choisit mais ça ne doit pas être pire que nous. nan moi c'est Alaric et Damon qui me font peur...

-connaissant ton Frère ça promait, rigola t il

-ouai, je vais me changer, je t'ai posé ton costume sur ton lit Kol

Chaque couple avait gardé son costume secret. cela donnait un mélange assez comique dans le hall de la pension. le premier couple était Elijah et Katherina, ils portaient des vêtements des années trente : Bonnie et Clyde. Ensuite arrivèrent Damon et Alaric, habillés en grecs de l'Antiquité : Héphaïstion et Alexandre. puis Jérémie et Bonnie, il portait un simple costume et elle une robe blanche... c'est en voyant l'oreillette de Jérémie que l'on devinait leur couple : Rachel et Frank de Bodyguard. ensuite Stefan et Lexie en Mr and Mrs Smith

puis vinrent Kol et Eléna, facilement reconnaissable lui tout en noir et elle avec sa robe rose pâle : Bébé et Jonnhy.

et enfin Klaus et Caroline, comme son jeune frère était tout en noir, pendant un instant Kol pensa qu'il avait choisis le même couple puis ils virent Caroline arriver elle aussi tout en noir : Danny et Sandy...

Elijah se retint de rigoler en voyant le costume de ses frères...

-vraiment? fit il, Jonnhy et Danny?

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Clyde? jaloux? lui répondit Kol

-bon on y va avant qu'il y ai une guerre entre frère? demanda Damon en souriant

- okay c'est parti, fit Klaus

GYMNASE DU LYCEE

-et bien, fit le principal en les voyant arrivé, les Salvatore, les Guilbert et les Mikealson ensemble... Mr Saltzman, miss Forbes. et bien je remarque que c'est de famille de piocher dans le corps enseignant, dit il en regardant Elijah et Katherina, au moins vous avez attendu la fin du lycée...

-je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je ne sois pas allé en prison... dit Alaric

-on s'en fou, lui dit Damon, on va s'amuser

-okay, Eléna tu viens danser? fit Kol

-Let's go Jonnhy fit elle en souriant

-si jamais il la blesse je tue votre Frère, fit Damon au Mikealson

-je t'aiderais, lui répondit Klaus, avant d'entraîner Caroline sur la piste de dance.

Stefan éclata de rire en voyant Rebekah et Matt arriver.

-Vraiment Bekah? Roméo et Juliette? tu n'avais pas plus joyeux?

-c'est le couple mythique par excellence, lui répondit elle, et toi Mr and Mrs Smith?

-tu n'as pas encore vu nos frères lui dit Elijah

-laisse moi deviner... connaissant les filles je dirais hum... Grease et Dirty Dancing, non?

-comment...?

-c'est leur films préférés. oh mon dieu! dit elle en fixant l'entrée, elle ne manque pas de culot celle là!

-laisse tomber, lui dit Matt ton frère est assez grand pour gérer en plus je ne pense pas que Eléna laisse passer si elle l'insulte...

-ouai mais c'est surtout pour Caroline, dit elle en cherchant son ami sur la piste, quand elle la trouva en train d'embrasser son frère, elle sourit, ben en fait je croit qu'elle s'en fou... Klaus qui accepte de se déguiser en Danny... j'espère que vous avez prit des photos!

-Kol s'en ai chargé, et Klaus les prit lui et Eléna, en fait on c'est tous fait prendre en photo. lui répondit Damon, et Merde! c'est la soirée des emmerdes ou quoi!

- elle va droit sur Caroline et Klaus, remarqua Stefan

-Elle ne tient vraiment pas à la vie... fit Jérémie

-attendez, regardez! fit Bonnie en montrant Kol et Eléna qui se rapprochaient de Klaus et Caroline

- ça va dégénérer, je vous préviens que je ne m'en mêle pas moi, fit Damon

En effet avec Haley, Tyler et Tatia dans la salle, la situation risquait vraiment de dégénérer...

-c'est toujours aussi mouvementé la vie avec vous? demanda Matt

-et oui, la rançon de la gloire... lui dit Alaric

-Kol! reste calme okay, ne lui montre pas tes sentiments, elle serait trop contente, disait Eléna à Kol qui venait de voir son ex entrer avec son amant

- tu as raison... mais ça fait mal de se dire qu'elle a simulé durant toute notre relation... comment Caroline a fait pour se remettre de ça?

-elle a beaucoup pleuré, elle a beaucoup écrit pour nous, et puis elle a repensé à ton frère et je pense que c'est ça qui l'a vraiment sortit de la déprime... elle était vraiment amoureuse de Tyler..

-les Mikealson ne pleurent pas!

-vous n'êtes pas humain alors , fit Eléna avec un sourire.. attention les voilà... Haley, Tyler.

-Eléna qu'elle joie de te revoir. je vois que tu as récupéré mes restes.. dit Haley

-Oh Haley en parlant de reste, ceux de Caroline son bon? demanda Eléna,

Kol lui préféra quitter la soirée, et se rendre dans le bar le plus proche pour oublier son ex, il l'avait vraiment aimé et elle s'était moqué de lui depuis le début...

dans la salle, la situation avait dégénéré, Caroline et Klaus en voyant Kol quitter la salle. Caroline venait de gifler Haley et Klaus devait la retenir afin qu'elle ne la réduise pas en charpie mais il ne pus retenir Eléna qui venait d'un crochet du droit d'étaler Haley, et qui s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec sa cousine elle fut arrêter par Jérémie.

-Eléna, elles n'en valent pas la peine. retient toi allez vient on va faire un tour...

-putain, je te jure que la prochaine fois que je les croise je les tue à main nues!

- Caroline, Sweetheart calme toi, allez viens, Toi fit il a Tatia, si jamais il arrive un truc à mon frère, prévient ton ami que je ferait de sa vie un enfer! viens allons faire un tour Love.

un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle, et une voie se fit entendre

-je l'avais dit que ça allez dégénérer...

-Damon, ferme là, lui répondit Alaric aller vient on rentre

lorsque Kol finit par rentrer, tout le monde était coucher sauf Eléna qui s'était assoupi sur le divan du salon en l'attendant.

-Eléna, fit il d'une voie pâteuse

-Kol, dit elle soulager de le voir, ça va mieux? tu m'as fait peur à partir comme ça tout à l'heure

- ouai, je vais un peu mieux..

-allez viens, je vais te donner une aspirine pour éviter la gueule de bois et tu iras prendre une douche

-merci, merci d'être là...

Eléna l'attendit dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, il revint dans la pièce avec seulement une serviette noué autour de la taille, ses cheveux encore humide. elle le trouva vraiment beau... elle se retourna pour le laisser enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt pour la nuit.

alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés, Kol malgré l'alcool remarqua les traces sur les mains de Eléna

- tu ne t'es quand même pas battu avec elle?

- j'appellerai pas ça me battre, elle était pas très résistante, lui répondit elle...

- tu n'aurais pas du, Eléna, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. et tu vas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi.

-n'oublis pas que je connais le sherif. au pire des cas je vais avoir une amende pour mettre battue, ne t'inquiète pas allez endors toi il est tard, elle voulu se lever pour rejoindre se chambre, mais il lui retint le poignet.

-reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait.

-okay, allez donne moi un truc pour que je me change

une fois coucher, il la sera contre lui,

- je suis désolé d'avoir gâcher ta soirée

- ce n'est pas toi c'est elles qui l'on gâché, allez dors Kol, tu en as besoin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Eléna ne pu s'endormir, afin de ne pas réveiller Kol, elle se leva et trouva refuge dans leur salle de musique, elle prit une feuille et un crayon et se mit à écrire.

Elle l'aimait à un tel point que ça en devenait douloureux, elle ne pouvait plus jouer la bonne copine, plus elle passait du temps avec lui plus elle redoutait la chute...

contrairement à son habitude elle écrivit en français. elle finit par s'endormir sur ses feuilles de partitions.

se fut Damon qui l'a réveilla, en voyant la détresse de sa soeur, il ouvrit ses bras sans un mot, elle s'y blottit et commença a pleuré silencieusement.

au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête

-merci, grand frère

-que c'est il passé?

-rien, un trop plein d'émotion, je suppose que ça arrive de temps en temps... tiens fit elle en lui tendant les partitions, je veux la mettre en musique...

- okay

-Damon?

-hum?

-merci

- c'est normal, Eléna, ne te fais pas souffrir, parles lui histoire d'être fixé pour de bon...

-ouai... et elle sortit de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre

lorsque Kol se réveilla, il remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Eléna. il se dit que la jeune fille s'était déjà levée. il se leva et se prépara.

lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la cuisine il entendit Damon parler de Eléna à ses frères et sœur

- elle était endormie sur des partitions, et elle a pleuré, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose! merde cette histoire va la détruire!

-reste calme Damon, fit Stefan, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle ne lui en parle pas? au moins elle serait fixé!

-elle ne lui parlera pas lui répondit Katherina, je pense qu'elle préfère avoir son amitié, plutôt que rien du tout si il ne veut pas d'elle...

-mais il doit bien ressentir un petit quelque chose, sinon pourquoi se comporter comme ça? demanda Jérémie, merde cette famille aura fait pleurer mes deux sœurs et mon amie, je vais vraiment finir par aller lui en parler moi même si ça continu, nan mais vous avez lu les paroles.

-justement fit Damon, j'ai une idée...

Kol n'entendit pas la suite, alors comme ça Eléna était amoureuse et le mec ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce gars était vraiment un crétin ne pas voir cette superbe jeune fille se ...

il retourna dans sa chambre sur ses pensées. sans avoir remarqué que c'était de lui que l'on parlait.. les effets de l'alcool

CHAMBRE DE CAROLINE

le réveil fut agréable pour Caroline. elle sentait la main de Klaus monter et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale de façon aérienne.

-hum, c'est agréable

-bonjour sweetheart, bien dormi?

-oui, je dors toujours bien dans tes bras

-ah oui, demanda t il en lui embrassant le bout du nez avant d'atteindre sa bouche.

-Monsieur Mikealson auriez vous des idées pour améliorer se réveil? fit elle en remontant sensuellement sa jambes le long de celle de Klaus

-au oui plein d'idée murmura t il en embrasant son cou, puis en descendant sur sa poitrine. lorsqu'il l'atteint, un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Caroline.

-je suis pour cette idée là, dit elle, au seigneur! il venait de prendre un de ses mamelons dans se bouche, Klaus gémit elle

- un problème Love? demanda t il en remontant vers son visage, Hum Caroline...

elle avait saisis sa masculinité, et faisait de lent va et viens

-et toi,Klaus? demanda elle en se glissant vers le bas de son corps, elle le prit en bouche,

-oh bordel! fit Klaus Caroline gémit il.

au bout de quelques minutes se sentant venir il la releva, et l'allongea pour se placer entre ses cuisses

-prête?

-on ne peu plus

ils gémirent lorsque leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. puis Klaus donna un premier coup de rein entraînant Caroline dans les méandres plaisirs

-plus fort Klaus... s'il te plait

il donna plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Caroline inversa leur position. elle donna à leur chevaucher un rythme soutenue, et Klaus l'a sentie bientôt se contracter autour de lui signe son prochain orgasme alors il donna un coup de rein plus fort. ce qui les plongea tous les deux dans l'extase.

une fois qu'ils furent remis de leur orgasme matinal, Caroline dit :

-j'aime vraiment quand tu me réveilles, mon cœur

- tout le plaisir était pour moi Sweetheart lui répondit il en souriant

ils finirent par se lever. en entrant dans la cuisine Caroline remarqua de suite l'absence de Eléna. elle interrogea Damon du regard, il lui tendu une partition en réponse..

-oh mon Dieu, fit elle quand elle eu finit de lire le texte... je vais la voir

-il se passe quoi? demanda Klaus

-Eléna... fit sombrement Damon

-_il _lui a fait quoi encore?

-ben rien justement, cet aprem vous êtes invités à notre session de mise en musique tous les deux! fit Damon avant de quitter la pièce.

La situation été grave pour que Damon ne fasse aucune plaisanterie. son frère était vraiment aveugle...

STUDIO DE MUSIQUE

-okay , monte un peu le son des violons, s'il te plaît, fit Stefan à Jérémie

-et voilà, lui répondit son frère. Les filles c'est à vous!

_je garde mes aveux __précieusement  
__dans un écrin de silence__  
__des mots taillés pour toi__  
__patiemment__  
__alignés comme un collier de perles immenses__  
__et j'attends avec tant d'impatience__  
__un signe de la chance __et je sais par cœur tes humeurs__  
__le moindre de tes sourires__  
__même les yeux fermés, je pourrais__  
__dessiner chaque ligne de ton visage__  
__et j'attends qu'il me vienne un __présage  
__peut-être un mirage _

_Refrain_

_tu n'imagines pas__  
__le bien, le mal, que tu déclenches en moi__  
__tu ne devines pas__  
__la vie que je nous imagine tant de fois__  
__non, tu n'imagines pas__  
__pour toi, je sais je n'existe pas__  
__non, tu ne devines pas__  
__et quand bien même je garde espoir_

_et j'affûte les mots soigneusement__  
__dans l'attente de l'instant__  
__ou je pourrais te dire sans faillir__  
__tous les fantasmes que ta seule présence fait naître__  
__ce film que tu projettes dans ma tête__  
__jamais ne s'arrête _

_je connais par __cœur  
__tes humeurs, chacun de tes sourires__  
__même les yeux fermés, je pourrais__  
__dessiner chaque ligne de ton visage__  
__j'ai en mémoire toute une galerie d'art__  
__faite a ton image_

_refrain__  
_

___tu n'imagines pas__  
__le bien, le mal, que tu déclenches en moi__  
__tu ne devines pas__  
__la vie que je nous imagine tant de fois__  
__non, tu n'imagines pas__  
__pour toi, je sais je n'existe pas__  
__non, tu ne devines pas__  
__et quand bien même je garde espoir__  
_

_i know you are__  
__The only one for me __  
__That's what you are__  
__And what you will always be__  
__I know you are__  
__The only one for me__  
__That's what you are__  
__And what you will be_

_refrain__  
_

___tu n'imagines pas__  
__le bien, le mal, que tu déclenches en moi__  
__tu ne devines pas__  
__la vie que je nous imagine tant de fois__  
__non, tu n'imagines pas__  
__pour toi, je sais je n'existe pas__  
__non, tu ne devines pas__  
__et quand bien même je garde espoir__  
_

_I know you are__  
__The only one for me__  
__That's what you are__  
__And what you will always be__  
__I know you are__  
__The one for me__  
__The one for me__  
__And what you will be_

Eléna n'avait regardé que Kol pendant qu'elle chantait, espérant qu'il comprendrait que ces paroles lui étaient destiné. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. alors elle s'excusa au prés de ses compagnons, sortie de la pension et enfourcha sa moto.

Pendant se temps, dans la salle de musique :

-okay, fit Klaus vous pouvez lui casser la figure qu'il comprenne ou je vais m'en charger moi même...

-c'est pas sa faute, il n'a jamais était très rapide pour comprendre.

-bon moi je mets les pieds dans le plat, fit Katherina. Kol Mikealson tu as jusqu'à huit heure pour retrouver ma sœur ou je te promet que je fait de ta vie un enfer tel que tu me demandera de mettre fin à ton supplice. Merde à la fin! tu n'as pas compris que c'est de toi qu'elle parle dans cette chanson? tu es aveugle? tout la ville a remarqué qu'elle était folle de toi mais toi tu joue à l'indifférent? je te prévient elle a pas intérêt à faire une connerie par ta faute! dit elle avant de sortir de la pièce suivit par ses frères et laissant le Pauvre Kol en état de choc avec ses frères...

-elle est vraiment...?

-oui, firent ses frères en cœur

-j'ai merdé?

-au plus haut point lui, dit Elijah, va la chercher, parler dit lui oui ou non c'est vos histoires mais fait quelque chose.

Kol quitta la pension en courant sauta dans sa voiture, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas ou la chercher. il commença pas le Mystic Grill, puis le lac, il alla même au cimetière, peut être qu'elle serait aller voir ses parents...

Il finit par se rendre chez lui, ou il vit la moto de Eléna. il fut soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée. il entra sans faire de bruit, et trouva Eléna en conversation avec sa mère.

-...même pas réagis, Esther, comment je suis sensée le prendre? il n'a pas comprit ou il ne veut pas de moi?

-tu devrais en discuter avec lui Eléna, lui seul pourra répondre à tes questions. je ne comprends pas que tu ne lui est toujours rien dit... il comprendra j'en suis sure et je ne pense pas qu'il sois insensible à ton charme...

Kol ressorti est décida de l'attendre sur les marche devant chez lui...Mais se fut sa mère qui sortit; en le voyant elle lui dit

-fait quelque chose Kol, vous allez être seul pour la soirée, ça devrait suffire pour mettre votre relation au clair non?

-ouai...

et il rentra de le manoir...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

-Eléna? fit Kol

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda t elle surprise de le voir

-euh j'habite ici au dernière nouvelle? lui dit il en tentant une note d'humour qui tomba à l'eau quand il vit qu'elle allait s'en aller, attends! je suis là pour que l'on parle. je pense que ça devient plus que urgent qu'on mette tout à plat non?

-pourquoi tu fais ça tu as pitié de moi ou quoi?

-non j'ai pas pitié de toi, je suis inquiet pour toi. et je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour me dire clairement les choses au lieu de faire semblant.

-pour quoi faire. que tu me renvois mes sentiments à la figure? non merci je pense que j'ai assez encaissé depuis le lycée à te voire avec toutes ces greluches à ton bras. puis après tu tombes amoureux de Haley?

-Depuis le... mais pourquoi tu as attendu? okay je n'était pas un model de vertu au lycée mais merde Eléna, même si on ne se parlait pas tu passais tous tes week end à la maison! tu penses vraiment que je ne t'avais pas remarqué à cette époque là?

-arrête d'avoir pitié de moi! lui hurla t elle

- je n'ai pas pitié de toi, lui fit il sur le même ton. je constate juste que tu enfin qu'on a perdu pas mal d'années...

-stop Kol ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît...

- faire quoi. merde Eléna, à cette époque je t'aurais approcher ton frère enfin tes frères et les miens m'aurait réduis en cendre! justement par rapport à mon comportement.

- tu as eu peur de mes frères?

-ouai... mais aujourd'hui j'ai surtout peur de ta sœur.

-Katherina? c'est elle qui a mit en lumière les paroles de la chanson je suppose?

-euh ouai.. fit il gêné... mais j'aurais fini par comprendre... parait que j'ai aussi échappé à un cassage de gueule de la part de tes frères... ta famille tiens beaucoup à toi...

-Kol?

-oui?

-on fait quoi maintenant?

-c'est toi qui décide Eléna, soit tu penses que j'ai pitié de toi, soit tu me croit quand je te dis que tu me plait... tu n'as qu'un mot à dire...

-je...

-Kol, tu es là fit la voie de Haley au même moment

-putain, elle à du culot celle là, dit il, ne bouge pas je la vire et on continu notre discution

DANS LE HALL

-tu fou quoi là? tu m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça? lui dit il méchamment, et qui t'as donné la permission de rentrer comme ça chez moi? dégage avant que j'appel le sherif

-mais je voulait te parler, m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait je regrette tellement. on pourrait reprendre ou on en était je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Haley dégage de suite de chez moi ou je te jure que je vais t'exploser la tête! il commençait à perdre patience quand Eléna arriva à son secours

- Mon coeur, tu peux vite terminer la dératisation s'il te plaît? je commence à m'impatienter moi toute seule dit elle avec une voie sensuelle

- et bien tu m'as vite remplacer

- fait pas la fille surprise je te rappel que tu nous à gâcher notre réunion des anciens... fit Kol

- au fait comment va ton nez? il a finit par s'arrêter de saigner? demanda Eléna tu as envie que je recommence?

- hum tu es trop sexy Eléna quand tu parle comme ça fit Kol

- vire là qu'on en profite

-Haley dégage, fit il la poussant sans ménagement vers la porte avant de la fermer à double tour il se retourna vers Eléna qui ne savait plus ou se mettre après l'avoir chauffé pour faire partir Haley.

-et bien tu ne dis plus rien? il résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser

- désolé de mon comportement je vais y allez dit elle au moment ou elle arrivait à la porte elle se retrouva plaqué contre celle ci, et avant d'avoir pu protester Kol était en train de l'embrasser.

Elle était comme dans un rêve. enfin il l'embrassait. il se colla à elle, et elle pu sentir à quel point il la désirait. il passa la barrière de ses lèvres afin approfondir leur baiser, elle sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche. alors qu'elle répondait Kol lui commença à embrasser son cou.

-Hum ou..oui Kathe?

-tu vas bien? tu es ou?

-ça... ça va. oh seigneur...

- je te dérange peut être?

-oui tu nous déranges, répondit Kol à sa place avant de raccrocher

- tu exagères..

-nan, lui répondit il puis il commença à déboutonner son haut

-seigneur, gémit elle

- tu peux m'appeler Kol tu sais? lui dit la tête entre ses seins.

-Kol? ferme la et continu! fit elle en lui enlevant son tee shirt

les mains de Eléna partir à l'exploration sur le torse de Kol, elle finit par atteindre sa ceinture qu'elle défit avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son jeans. Elle effleura son membre qui était tendu à l'extrême provoquant un grognement bestial de la part de Kol. Celui ci l'entraîna vers le salon, ou il l'allongea sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Ses mains partir à l'exploration des jambes de Eléna, remontant sous sa jupe jusqu'à atteindre son boxer humide de désir.

-c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ma Belle? fit il en passant un doigt sous le tissu

Eléna renversa la situation en faisant glisser le jean de Kol sur ses jambes, et passa ses mains dans son boxer

-oh mon Dieu, fit il

-Moi c'est Eléna lui, dit elle en souriant elle entama un lent va et vient

Elle fut stoppé dans son mouvement par Kol qui lui enleva son boxer ainsi que le sien

-si tu veux qu'on arrête dis le moi maintenant Eléna, parce que je ne pourrait pas m'arrêter après.

-continu si tu t'arrêtes je te tus!

il entra alors d'un cou de rein puissant en elle, et commença à bouger. Eléna releva ses jambes afin de donner plus d'ampleur aux mouvements de Kol.

-plus fort Kol je suis pas en sucre!

il accéléra la cadence les rapprochant de plus en plus du septième ciel. Elle inversa leur position afin de le chevaucher. il se redressa pour prendre un de ses seins en bouche. il finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en même temps.

Ils étaient tous les deux allonger devant la cheminée, lorsque Kol lui demanda

-il veut dire quoi ton tatouage?

-c'est une lettre...

-ah?

-ouai.

Elle semblait gênée, et il comprit

-ce ne serait pas mon initiale quand même?

-...

-vraiment Eléna? c'est plutôt flatteur, dit il en l'embrassant

Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, Eléna regarda son portable et vit qu'elle avait cinq appels en absence de : Damon, Stefan, Jérémie et Kathérina.

-okay ma famille est dingue, dit elle avant d'écouter ses messages.

DAMON :

-Eléna? apparemment tu es occupé enfin vous êtes occupé. donc juste pour que tu le préviennes, j'ai retrouvé ma hache et...

-Damon, fit la voie de Alaric, t'inquiète pas Eléna je m'en occupe content pour vous!

STEFAN :

-Eléna? juste pour savoir si vous mangez avec nous? et Alaric a réussi à reprendre la hache de Damon, Kol ne risque rien à priori sauf si il la retrouve...

JEREMIE :

-dit grande sœur, je suis trop jeune pour être tonton!

KATHERINA :

-dit à ton homme qu'il va regretter de m'avoir raccroché au nez non mais! et j'ai caché moi même la hache alors pas de connerie sinon c'est moi qui la sort!

-Jérémie a vraiment dit ça? demanda Kol surpris

-euh ouai...

PENSION SALVATORE

-donc c'est bon ils sont ensemble? demanda Rébékah

- d'après ce que j'ai entendu ouai... fit Katherina en grimaçant

-donc c'est officiel vous êtes mes belles sœurs?

- ben pour moi ouai

-pour moi aussi, dit Caroline

-et pour moi aussi, fit la voie de Eléna, Kathe tu l'a vraiment bien caché?

- t'inquiète... c'est un suçon que tu as dans le cou?

**bonjour à tous,**

**tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivit cette fiction, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, le mariage de Rébékah.**

**j'envisage d'écrire les mises en couple des trois frères mais se ne sera pour le moment. **

**je mettrait la playlist et les traductions dans le dernier chapitre si vous n'avez pas reconnu toutes les chansons.**

**si vous voulez des photos des robes ou des différentes tenues que les filles ont porté j'esserais de les mettre sur mon profil.**

**voilà, encore un grand merci, je ne pensais pas avoie autant de lecteurs quand je me suis lancée.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

plusieurs mois c'étaient écoulés depuis la mise en couple de Eléna et Kol , et aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de Rébékah. La mariée était dans un tel état de stress que ses amies redoutaient de dire le moindre mots de peur de déclencher un cataclysme.

-et les fleurs? ... tout est en place? et si il avait changé d'avis?

-Rébékah? fit Eléna

-quoi?

-calme toi! tout est en place! et regarde Kol vient de m'envoyer une photo de Matt. il est en costume et il t'attend! alors déstresse s'il te plaît! et laisse moi finir de lasser ton corset!

-au fait Eléna tu lui as demandé à Kol?

-ouai...

-et?

-il n'a pas encore donné sa réponse définitive...

-mon frère est un crétin! j'espère que tu t'en rends compte quand même?

-ouai mais il est doué au l...

-je veux pas le savoir! s'écria Rébékah

-ah tiens? fit Caroline toi aussi il est doué?

-oh que oui et apparemment le professeur Mikealson aussi...

-stop vous parlez de mes frères quand même!

du côté des garçon l'ambiance était un peu plus détendu.

-donc tu as échappé à Damon en mode grand frère totalement fou? fit Matt

-ouai, répondit Kol, et Elijah aussi

-la chance...

-ou pas je crains plus Katherina que Damon, et c'est elle qui a l'arme fatale...

-ouai pas faux...

-le problème Kol, fit Jérémie, c'est que quand elle t'as demandé de la suivre tu aurais du dire oui direct pas y réfléchir. même Klaus a dit oui sans hésiter à Caroline.

-hum Jérémie, j'attendais juste d'avoir ça, lui répondit il en sortant une petite boite en velours noire.

-Oh je vois, alors là d'accord, sourit le jeune Guilbert, par contre je pense que Damon va aller se racheter une hache...

-Même pas peur, fit Kol en sortant de la pièce.

-Katherina, attends!fit la voie d'Elijah, et merde!

-il se passe quoi Elijah? demanda Finn

-Elle m'a annoncer un truc et j'ai pas vraiment eu la réaction adaptée à la situation, Merde! il faut que je la retrouve avant la cérémonie ou Bekah aura ma peau

-attends je vais t'aider.

-Katherina? demanda la voie de Klaus

-ton frère est un crétin, lui dit elle les larmes au yeux

-Okay, il c'est passé quoi?

- je lui ai annoncé ce que je pensait être une bonne nouvelle mais visiblement je me suis trompée sur son compte...

-Peut être qu'il a était surprit par ce que tu lui as dit et que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de réagir. il y a certaine situation ou Elijah peut avoir un bug. il est humain contrairement au apparence, rigola Klaus

-je me suis peut être un peu emportée...

-ah Katherina. Elijah te cherche, il partait vers l'Eglise. ne tardait pas trop, la cérémonie va commencer. dit Finn

-Merci, Finn. dit elle en s'éloignant

-cette famille est complètement folle, j'espère que vous le savez, demanda t il à son frère.

-oui mais c'est tellement plus drôle, lui répondit Klaus, vous allez me manquer quand on sera parti...

-vous partait tous les trois avec eux?

-oui. allez Grand frère, ne faisons pas attendre la mariée

PLUS TARD, CE JOUR Là

-tu n'es toujours pas retourné le voir? et tu l'évite depuis tout à l'heure? euh Katherina, je doute que ce soit une bonne solution. fit Eléna à sa soeur

-je sais mais il m'a blessé en ne réagissant pas.

- en même temps tu as vu ce que tu lui as annoncé?

-...

-Mesdames et Messieurs, pour la première dance des mariés, L'un des frères de la mariée va nous faire l'honneur de chanter. fit la voie du DJ

en regardant la scène, Eléna pouffa

-je pense que là tu ne pourras pas l'éviter, dit elle à sa soeur

What have I done ? I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship goin' under,  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?  
When all that you touch tumbles down ?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?  
To get it right,  
To get it right.

Can I start again with my faith shaken ?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?  
When all that you touch tumbles down ?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?  
To get it right.

So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care !

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?  
To get it right,  
To get it right.

Dès les premières notes Katherina avait reconnu la chanson qu'elle lui avait écrite pour s'excuser d'être partie cinq ans plus tôt. peut être que tout n'était pas fini, se dit elle en caressant son ventre.

POV Kol

Bon il va falloir que je me lance. j'espère qu'elle comprendra et que se fou de Damon ne fera rien... Mon dieu, je vais mourir...

Fin du POV

-Mesdames et Messieurs, fit Rébékah, je vous remercie d'être venu partager notre bonheur. Après mon frère Elijah, je crois qu'un autre de mes frères aimerait faire une déclaration en chanson à sa copine... Puis regardant Kol, c'est à toi.

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I want to be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say: will you marry me ?  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say: will you marry me ,

Singing ( Oh Whoa Oh )x3 Oh Yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say: will you marry me ?  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say: will you marry me ?

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I...

I'll say will you marry me ?  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me ?

I'll say will you marry me ? (The days I get on my knees )  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me ? ( What you do to me baby )

Got me singing...  
Ooh whoa ooh  
Got me singing...  
Ooh whoa ooh x2  
Would you marry me, baby ?  
Ooh whoa ooh x3

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I want to be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

il finit de chantez devant Eléna, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui sauta au cou pendant que la salle applaudissait, tandis que Stefan et Jérémie retenaient leur frère. et que Niklaus était mort de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, Nik? demanda Caroline

-parce que je pense au temps qu'on a perdu tous les trois et que finalement pouvoir rattraper.

-oui, c'est sur, au fait Nik?

- oui Sweetheart?

-Je suis enceinte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

fin


	12. Chapter 12

comme promit voici les traductions des chansons présentent dans Family Portrait. je commence à écrire un fiction antérieure à celle ci qui sera plus centrée sur les trois frères. la publication risque d'être un peu plus longue que pour celle ci mais je tenterai de publier au moins une fois par semaine. la fic s'appellera Envers et contre tous

Take me on the flore, the veronicas

**{Prends-moi sur la piste}**

**Les lumières sont éteintes et je te connais à peine**  
**Nous montons et cet endroit est au ralenti**  
**Je savais que tu viendrais**  
**Tu m'as captivée, quelque chose en toi m'attire**  
**J'étais seule maintenant tu me fais me sentir vivante**  
**Seras-tu mien cette nuit ?**  
**Prends-moi sur la piste**  
**Je n'en peux plus**  
**Je te veux, je te veux, je veux que tu me montres l'amour**  
**Prends-moi simplement sur la piste**  
**Je peux t'en donner plus**  
**Tu me tues, tu me tues, tu me tues avec ton toucher**  
**Mon coeur s'emballe quand tu te rapproches**  
**Tu m'emmènes plus haut à chaque respiration**  
**Serais-ce mal de rester ?**  
**Un seul regard (vers toi) et je sais ce à quoi tu penses**  
**Le temps est une chienne et mon coeur sombre**  
**Tu m'éteins de l'intérieur**  
**Prends-moi sur la piste**  
**Je n'en peux plus**  
**Je te veux, je te veux, je veux que tu me montres l'amour**  
**Prends-moi simplement sur la piste**  
**Je peux t'en donner plus**  
**Tu me tues, tu me tues, tu me tues avec ton toucher**  
**Je veux embrasser une fille**  
**Je veux embrasser une fille**  
**Je veux embrasser un garçon**  
**Je veux embrasser...**  
**Je veux embrasser une fille (Veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu)**  
**Je veux embrasser une fille (Veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu)**  
**Je veux embrasser un garçon (Veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu veux-tu)**  
**Je veux embrasser...**  
**Prends-moi sur la piste**  
**Je n'en peux plus**  
**Je te veux, je te veux, je veux que tu me montres l'amour**  
**Prends-moi simplement sur la piste**  
**Je peux t'en donner plus**  
**Tu me tues, tu me tues, tu me tues avec ton toucher**  
**Prends-moi sur la piste**  
**Je n'en peux plus**  
**Je te veux, je te veux, je veux que tu me montres l'amour**  
**Prends-moi simplement sur la piste**  
**Je peux t'en donner plus**  
**Tu me tues, tu me tues, tu me tues s'il te plait continue**

Girlfriend, avril lavigne

**{Petite Amie}**

**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle**  
**Hé, hé, toi toi,**  
**Je pourrais être ta petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je sais que tu m'aimes bien**  
**Pas question, pas question,**  
**Tu sais ce n'est plus un secret**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je veux être ta petite amie**

**Tu es si beau, je te veux à moi**  
**Tu es si délicieux**  
**J'y pense tout le temps**  
**Tu es tellement provoquant**  
**Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire**  
**Pour te faire sentir bien**

**Ne fait pas semblant**  
**Je pense que tu sais que je suis très précieuse**  
**Et pu*ain ouais**  
**Je suis la pu*ain de princesse**  
**Je peux dire que tu m'aimes aussi**  
**Et tu sais que j'ai raison**

**Elle est comme tout le monde**  
**Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux**  
**Je pense qu'on devrais se mettre ensemble maintenant**  
**Et c'est-ce que tout le monde dit**

**[Refrain:]**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle**  
**Hé, hé, toi toi,**  
**Je pourrais être ta petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je sais que tu m'aimes bien**  
**Pas question, pas question,**  
**Tu sais ce n'est plus un secret**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je veux être ta petite amie**

**Je peux voir la manière**  
**Je vois la manière dont tu me regardes**  
**Et même quand tu regarde ailleurs**  
**Je sais ce que tu penses de moi**  
**Je sais que tu parles de moi tout le temps**  
**Encore et encore**

**Alors viens ici et dis-moi ce que je veux entendre**  
**Mieux encore, incite ta petite amie à disparaître**  
**Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire son nom plus jamais**

**Elle est comme tout le monde**  
**Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux**  
**Je pense qu'on devrais se mettre ensemble maintenant**  
**Et c'est-ce que tout le monde dit**

**[Refrain:]**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle**  
**Hé, hé, toi toi,**  
**Je pourrais être ta petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je sais que tu m'aimes bien**  
**Pas question, pas question,**  
**Tu sais ce n'est plus un secret**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je veux être ta petite amie**

**Dans une seconde, tu m'obéiras au doigt et a l'œil**  
**Parce que je sais, parce que je sais que je peux faire mieux**  
**Il n'y en n'a pas d'autre, tellement elle vas sombrer dedans**  
**Elle a dit « imbecile, à quoi tu penses?»**  
**X2**

**[Refrain:]**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle**  
**Hé, hé, toi toi,**  
**Je pourrais être ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi toi,**  
**Je pourrais être ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aime pas ta petite amie**  
**Pas question, pas question**  
**Je pense que tu as besoin d'une petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je n'aimes pas ta petite amie**  
**Hé, hé, toi, toi**  
**Je peux être ta nouvelle petite amie**

Give your hell, all american reject

**Je me réveille tous les soirs**  
**Avec un grand sourire sur mon visage**  
**Et ça ne semble jamais déplacé**  
**Et tu es probablement encore entrain de travailler**  
**De 9h à 17h**  
**Je me demande à quel point ça doit être désagréable**

**Quand tu vois ma tête **  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Quand tu croise mon chemin**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**

**Maintenant elle est où ta clôture, mon amour **  
**Et où est cette voiture reluisante, **  
**Est-ce qu'elle t'a, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, emmenée loin **

**Tu n'as jamais semblé si tendue, mon amour**  
**Je ne t'ai jamais vu tomber si durement**  
**Sais-tu où tu es **

**Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques**  
**Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir**

**Quand tu vois ma tête**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Quand tu croise mon chemin**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut vraiment la peine et qui te traite bien**  
**Alors il est idiot et tu l'es tout autant, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**

**J'espère que ça t'exaspère**

**Demain tu penseras à toi**  
**A quel moment tout est parti en vrille? **  
**Mais la liste continue encore et encore**

**Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques**  
**Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir**

**Quand tu vois ma tête**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Quand tu croise mon chemin**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut vraiment la peine et qui te traite bien**  
**Alors il est idiot et tu l'es tout autant, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**

**Maintenant, tu ne verras jamais ce que tu m'as fait**  
**Tu peux reprendre tes souvenirs, ils ne sont pas bons pour moi**  
**Et voici tous tes mensonges**  
**Tu peux me regardes dans les yeux**  
**Avec ce triste, triste regard qui te va si bien**

**Quand tu vois ma tête**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Quand tu croise mon chemin**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut vraiment la peine et qui te traite bien**  
**Alors il est idiot et tu l'es tout autant, j'espère que ça t'exaspère**

**Quand tu vois ma tête**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère (espère que ça t'exaspère)**  
**Quand tu croises mon chemin**  
**J'espère que ça t'exaspère, j'espère que ça t'exaspère (J'espère que ça t'exaspère)**  
**Quand tu écoutes et chantes cette chanson, (ce que tu ne diras jamais)**  
**Que tu es l'idiote ; je suis le suis tout autant; J'espère que ça t'exaspère**  
**Quand tu entends cette chanson ;J'espère que ça t'exaspérera, **  
**Vous pouvez chanter ensemble "j'espère que ça te fera vivre l'enfer!"**

Vivo per ley, Helene segara et andrea bocceli

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour elle, vous le savez **  
**La première fois que j'ai rencontré**  
**Je ne me souviens pas comment, mais**  
**Je suis venu et resté là**  
**Je vis pour elle parce qu'elle fait**  
**Forte vibrer l'âme**  
**Je vis pour toi et non un fardeau**

**Hélène**  
**Je vis pour elle depuis toujours**  
**Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre**  
**Elle me dessine, après l'amour**  
**Un arc en ciel dans notre chambre**  
**Elle est musique et certains jours**  
**Quand notre coeur se fait trop lourd**  
**Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours**

**Andréa**  
**C'est une muse qui nous invite**

**Hélène**  
**Elle vivra toujours en moi a**

**Andréa**  
**Grâce à un piano est mort**  
**Loin Je vis pour elle**

**Hélène**  
**Je vis POUR ELLE Jour après jour**  
**Quand ses accords en moi se fondent**  
**C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour**

**Ensemble**  
**C'est un coup qui ne blesse personne**

**Andrea**  
**Je vis pour elle, je sais que je suis**  
**De la ville ville**  
**Souffrir un peu, mais au moins je vis**

**Hélène**  
**Je serai perdu Sans Elle**

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour elle dans les hôtels**

**Hélène**  
**Je suis triste et je l'Appelle**

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour elle dans le vortex**

**Ensemble**  
**Par ma voix**  
**Il se dilate et produit l'amour**

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour elle, je n'ai rien d'autre**  
**Et combien d'autres, je rencontrerai**  
**Côme-moi ce qu'ils ont écrit sur leurs visages**  
**Je vis pour elle**

**Ensemble**  
**Je vis pour elle**

**Andréa**  
**Sur une estrade ou contre un mur**

**Hélène**  
**Elle BNO Rassemblement rappel vous VOIS**

**Andréa**  
**même dans un avenir dur**

**Hélène**  
**J'existe ENFIN je sais pourquoi**

**Ensemble**  
**Quotidien**  
**Une réalisation**  
**Le protagoniste sera toujours**

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour elle parce que maintenant**  
**Je n'ai pas d'autre issue**  
**Parce que vous savez, la musique**  
**Davevo je n'ai jamais trahi**

**Hélène**  
**Elle Est musique, Elle a des ailes**  
**Elle m'a Donné la clef du ciel**  
**Voici ENFIN m'ouvre les portes du soleil**  
**J'existe par Elle**

**Andréa**  
**Je vis pour sa musique / J'existe POUR ELLE Hélène**  
**Andréa **

**est seulement vivre pour elle / Elle Est toi et moi Hélène**

**Ensemble**  
**Je vis pour elle**  
**Je vis pour son poids**

over you, superbus

**Touche tes lèvres et embrasse moi**  
**Sois mon esclave, mon coeur est en morceaux**  
**Lèche mes doigts, sois le seul**  
**Continue de parler et je serai bien**

**Ah...Je ne serai pas sur toi [x3]**

**Tu mords mon cou et je sens ta peau**  
**Que puis-je dire? Ou qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**  
**Je veux toucher quelque chose, terre-à-terre**  
**Laisse le partir, laisse moi suivre le courant**

**Ah...Je ne serai pas sur toi [x3]**

**Parle moi lentement**  
**Parle moi**  
**Respire, respire**

**Parle moi lentement**  
**Parle moi**  
**Respire, respire**

**Touche tes lèvres et embrasse moi**  
**Sois mon esclave, mon coeur est en morceaux**  
**Lèche mes doigts, sois le seul**  
**Continue de parler et je serai bien**

**Ah...Je ne serai pas sur toi [x6]**

buttons, pcd

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**C'est typique,**  
**Tu es juste le genre de mec dont je tombe amoureuse**  
**J'aime quand ça devient physique**  
**Ne me quitte pas, je veux plus**  
**Je suis une mama sexy (mama)**  
**Qui sait exactement comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut et (veut et)**  
**Ce que je veux faire c'est te surprendre (sur toi)**  
**En plus de toutes les choses que je t'ai dites (t'ai dites)**

**Tu m'as dis tout ce que je voulais entendre**  
**Mais il semble que je ne puisse pas te faire venir ici pour m'aider à enlever ça**  
**Bébé, tu ne vois pas donc pas**  
**A quel point ces vêtements me serrent ?**  
**Et la chaleur qui vient de ce battement**  
**Je suis sur le point d'exploser,**  
**Je ne crois pas que tu sais**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Tu dis que tu es un grand garçon**  
**Mais je ne peux pas être d'accord !**  
**Parce que l'amour que tu dis avoir**  
**N'est pas mis sur moi**  
**Je me demande...**  
**Si je suis pas juste trop pour toi**  
**Je me demande...**  
**Si mon baiser ne te fais pas juste**  
**Te demander...**  
**Ce que je te réserve pour la suite,**  
**Qu'as tu envie de faire ? (faire)**

**Prends le temps de reconnaître que ceci pourrait être à toi**  
**Je peux voir, que juste comme la plupart des mecs que ton jeu ne me satisfait pas**  
**Bébé, tu ne vois pas donc pas**  
**A quel point ces vêtements me serrent ?**  
**Et la chaleur qui vient de ce battement**  
**Je suis sur le point d'exploser,**  
**Je ne crois pas que tu sais**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je vais te forcer à me libérer de ces boutons, bébé !**  
**Libère moi de mes boutons, bébé**  
**Pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas de mes boutons, bébé ?**  
**Libère-moi de mes boutons, bébé**

**Je vais te forcer à me libérer de ces boutons, bébé !**  
**Libère moi de mes boutons, bébé**  
**Pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas de mes boutons, bébé ?**  
**Libère-moi de mes boutons, bébé**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

**Je te dis de me libérer de ces boutons, bébé (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais tu continues à nier (Uh !)**  
**Tu me racontes ce que tu veux me faire (Uh huh !)**  
**Mais je ne vois rien (Uh !)**

everything, lifehouse

**Trouve-moi ici  
Et parle-moi.  
Je veux te sentir.  
J'ai besoin de t'entendre.  
Tu es la lumière  
Qui me guide vers l'endroit  
Où je retrouverai la paix**

**Tu es la force**  
**Qui me fait avancer.**  
**Tu es l'espoir**  
**Qui me pousse à croire.**  
**Tu es la lumière de mon âme.**  
**Tu es mon but.**  
**Tu es tout.**

**REFRAIN:**  
**Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés**  
**Et ne pas être ému par toi?**  
**Pourrais-tu me dire**  
**Comment ça pourrait être**  
**Mieux que ça?**

**Tu calmes les tempêtes**  
**Et tu me donnes du repos.**  
**Tu me tiens dans tes mains.**  
**Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.**  
**Tu apaises mon coeur**  
**Quand tu emportes mon souffle.**  
**Veux-tu m'y loger ?**  
**Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant ?**

**REFRAIN x2**

**Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux**  
**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**

**X3**  
**Tu es tout, tout**  
**Tu es tout ce que je veux**  
**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**

**Tout, tout...**

**REFRAIN**

**Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés**  
**Et ne pas être ému par toi?**  
**Pourrais-tu me dire**  
**Comment ça pourrait être**  
**Mieux que, mieux que ça?**

**REFRAIN**

**Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait**  
**Être mieux que ça?**

hello i love you, the doors

**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Permettez-moi de sauter dans votre jeu**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Permettez-moi de sauter dans votre jeu**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Permettez-moi de sauter dans votre jeu**

**Elle marche dans la rue**  
**Aveugle à tous les yeux, elle rencontre**  
**Pensez-vous que vous serez le gars**  
**Pour faire la reine des anges soupir?**

**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Je t'aime**  
**Vous voulez**

**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Permettez-moi de sauter dans votre jeu**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Permettez-moi de sauter dans votre jeu**

**Elle tient sa tête si haute**  
**Comme une statue dans le ciel**  
**Ses bras sont méchants et ses pattes sont longues**  
**Quand elle se déplace mon cerveau hurle cette chanson**

**S'accroupit à ses pieds trottoir**  
**Comme un chien qui mendie pour quelque chose de sucré**  
**Espérez-vous de lui faire voir vous tromper?**  
**Espérez-vous pour arracher ce joyau sombre?**

**Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour**  
**J'ai besoin de vous**  
**J'ai besoin de vous**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?**  
**Bonjour, Je t'aime**  
**Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom**

after the rain, cinema bizarre

**Souvenirs doux-amers  
D'un amour que nous avons eu auparavant  
Aveuglés par le bon sens  
Qu'y a t'il derrière cette porte pourpre?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé a mes yeux ?**  
**Incapables de voir les signes**  
**Il y a juste un miracle**  
**Qui reste de cet amour**

**Après la pluie**  
**Je vois toujours les cieux pleurer**  
**Après la pluie**  
**Je ne ressens toujours pas de soulagement**  
**Parce que tout ce que nous étions**  
**Et ressentions**  
**Tout cela devient effroyablement réel**  
**Après la pluie**

**Les cieux couleurs arc-en-ciel sont devenus gris**  
**Depuis que nous avons perdu notre sourire**  
**L'innocence s'est perdue**  
**Depuis le jour ou nous avons dit aurevoir**

**Qu'est-il arrivé a nos rêves ?**  
**Interrompus dans ce courant assèché**  
**Il y a juste un miracle**  
**Qui reste de cet amour**

**Après la pluie**  
**Je vois toujours les cieux pleurer**  
**Après la pluie**  
**Je ne ressens toujours pas de soulagement**  
**Parce que tout ce que nous étions**  
**Et ressentions**  
**Tout cela devient effroyablement réel**  
**Après la pluie**

**Après la pluie**  
**Je vois toujours les cieux pleurer**  
**Après la pluie**  
**Je ne ressens toujours pas de soulagement**  
**Parce que tout ce que nous étions**  
**Et ressentions**  
**Tout cela devient effroyablement réel**  
**Après la pluie**

turn around, bonny tyler

**Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu seule  
Mais tu ne viens jamais  
Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu fatiguée  
D'écouter le son de mes larmes  
Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu anxieuse  
À l'idée que toutes mes plus belles années sont passées  
Retourne-toi, par moments j'ai un peu peur  
Et alors je vois le regard dans tes yeux  
Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux  
Par moments je tombe en morceaux  
Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux  
Par moments je tombe en morceaux**

**Retourne-toi, par moments je ne tiens guère en place**  
**Et je rêve de faire quelque chose de sauvage**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu désemparée**  
**Et je me blottis dans tes bras comme une enfant**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu en colère**  
**Et je sais que je dois sortir pour pleurer**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu terrifiée**  
**Mais alors je vois le regard dans tes yeux**  
**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Par moments je tombe en morceaux**  
**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Par moments je tombe en morceaux**

**[Refrain]**  
**Et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir**  
**Et j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais**  
**Et il suffirait que tu me serres fort**  
**Pour qu'on tienne bon pour l'éternité**  
**Et c'est sûr qu'on le ferait correctement**  
**Car ensemble nous ne pourrons jamais nous tromper**  
**Nous pouvons tenir jusqu'au bout**  
**Ton amour est en permanence comme une ombre (protectrice) sur moi**  
**Je ne sais que faire, je suis toujours dans le noir**  
**Nous vivons sur un baril de poudre et faisons des étincelles**  
**J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ce soir**  
**L'éternité commence ce soir**  
**L'éternité commence ce soir**

**[Refrain 2]**  
**Il fut un temps où je tombais amoureuse**  
**Mais maintenant je me contente de tomber en morceaux**  
**Je ne peux rien y faire**  
**C'est une éclipse totale de coeur**  
**Il fut un temps où il y avait de la lumière dans ma vie**  
**Mais maintenant il n'y a plus que de l'amour dans le noir**  
**Je ne trouve rien à dire**  
**C'est une éclipse totale de coeur**

**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je sais que tu ne seras jamais le garçon**  
**Que tu as toujours rêvé d'être**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je sais que tu seras toujours le seul garçon**  
**Qui me voulait telle que je suis**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je sais qu'il n'y a personne**  
**Dans tout l'univers d'aussi magique et d'aussi merveilleux que toi**  
**Retourne-toi, par moments je sais qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur**  
**Ni rien que je refuserais de faire**  
**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Par moments je tombe en morceaux**  
**Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux**  
**Par moments je tombe en morceaux**

**[Refrain]**  
**Et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir**  
**Et j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais**  
**Et il suffirait que tu me serres fort**  
**Pour qu'on tienne bon pour l'éternité**  
**Et c'est sûr qu'on le ferait correctement**  
**Car ensemble nous ne pourrons jamais nous tromper**  
**Nous pouvons tenir jusqu'au bout**  
**Ton amour est en permanence comme une ombre (protectrice) sur moi**  
**Je ne sais que faire, je suis toujours dans le noir**  
**Nous vivons sur un baril de poudre et faisons des étincelles**  
**J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ce soir**  
**L'éternité commence ce soir**  
**L'éternité commence ce soir**

**[Refrain 2]**  
**Il fut un temps où je tombais amoureuse**  
**Mais maintenant je me contente de tomber en morceaux**  
**Je ne peux rien y faire**  
**C'est une éclipse totale de coeur**  
**Il fut un temps où il y avait de la lumière dans ma vie**  
**Mais maintenant il n'y a plus que de l'amour dans le noir**  
**Je ne trouve rien à dire**  
**C'est une éclipse totale de coeur**

tu n'imagines pas, slai

Get it right, Glee

**Qu'ai-je fait?  
Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir  
Loin de ce navire qui coule  
Juste essayer d'aider tout le monde  
Maintenant je sens le poids du monde sur mes épaules**

**Que peux-tu faire quand même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien**  
**Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre?**  
**Malgré mes meilleures intentions**  
**Je continue à faire des erreurs**  
**Je veux les réparer par n'importe quel moyen**  
**Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?**  
**Combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire?**  
**Pour bien faire?**

**Puis-je recommencer si ma foi est ébranlée?**  
**Parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière**  
**Et tout annuler**  
**Je peux juste faire face à mes erreurs**  
**Mais si je suis plus forte et plus sage**  
**Je passerai au travers**

**Que peux-tu faire quand même**  
**Le meilleur n'est pas assez bien**  
**Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre?**  
**Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?**  
**Combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire?**

**Alors je lève mes poings**  
**Un poing en l'air**  
**Je dois accepter la vérité**  
**Que, parfois, la vie n'est pas juste**  
**Je vais faire un vœu**  
**Je vais faire une prière**  
**Pour qu'enfin quelqu'un voit**  
**A quel point cela compte pour moi**

**Que peux-tu faire quand**  
**Même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien**  
**Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre?**  
**Malgré mes meilleurs intentions**  
**Je continue à faire des erreurs**  
**Je veux les réparer par n'importe quel moyen**  
**Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?**  
**Oh, combien de temps faudra t-il pour y arriver?**  
**Pour bien faire?**

marry me, jason derulo

**Cent cinq est le nombre qui me vient en tête**  
**Quand je pense à toutes ces années que je veux passer avec toi**  
**Me réveiller chaque matin avec toi dans mon lit**  
**C'est exactement ce que je prévois de faire**

**Et tu sais un de ces jours quand j'aurai de l'argent**  
**Je t'achèterai tout et je te montrerai toutes les bonnes choses de la vie**  
**Nous allons toujours être amoureux donc, il est inutile de se précipiter**  
**Mais un jour, je ne serai pas en mesure de te le demander assez fort**

**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**  
**Je te jure que je vais le dire**  
**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**  
**Chantons whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh,**  
**Oh yeah,**

**Combien de filles dans le monde peuvent me faire sentir comme ça**  
**Bébé je ne le saurai jamais**  
**Plus je te regarde et plus je trouve les raisons pour lesquelles tu es l'amour de ma vie**

**Et tu sais un de ces jours quand j'aurai de l'argent**  
**Je t'achèterai tout et je te montrerai toutes les bonnes choses de la vie**  
**Nous allons toujours être amoureux donc, il est inutile de se précipiter**  
**Mais un jour, je ne serai pas en mesure de te le demander assez fort**

**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**  
**Je te jure que je vais le dire**  
**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**

**Et si je perd tout**  
**Dans mon cœur ça ne signifiera rien**  
**Parce que je t'ai, bébé, je t'ai**  
**Pour avoir obtenu le droit de me mettre à genoux**  
**Rien d'autre ne serait jamais**  
**mieux, mieux**  
**que je le jour ou...**

**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**  
**Je te jure que je vais le dire**  
**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser?**

**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser? (Le jour ou je serai a genou)**  
**Je te jure que je vais le dire**  
**Je dirai : veux-tu m'épouser? (Que m'as-tu fais bébé)**

**Chantons ...**  
**Ooh whoa, ooh**  
**Chantons...**  
**Ooh whoa ooh x2**  
**Veux tu m'épouser bébé?**  
**Ooh whoa ooh x3**

**Cent cinq est le nombre qui me vient en tête**  
**Quand je pense à toutes ces années que je veux passer avec toi**  
**Me réveiller chaque matin avec toi dans mon lit**  
**C'est exactement ce que je prévois de faire**


End file.
